¿Amor Platónico?
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: En este AU Dumbly SI accedio a darle el puesto de profesor de DCAO a Tom Riddle. Pero nadie contaba con que un alumno de él [JP] se enamora perdidamente del profe... vean lo que estara dispuesto a hacer para conquistarlo. Parejas: TRJP, LMRL, SSSB y mas.
1. ¿Amor Platónico?

-/-/-/-/-

-

**¿****Amor platónico?**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Parejas:** la principal es el pedido de la "festejada" (**Mirels** por su cumpleaños en 2006 XD) Tom Riddle/James Potter, y agrego unas secundarias: Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin (Ya saben porque… ¬¬´) Rodolphus Lestrange/Frank Longbottom y un ¿yuri? Lily/Narcissa (implícito)

**Advertencias:** En este fic voy a escribir muchísimas locuras que se me ocurrieron durante este tiempo. Espero que no enloquezcan por ellas. O.O Va atener MUCHO embarazo masculino.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-/-/-/-

-

**¿Amor platónico?**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Un suspiro se escucho en el "cuartel" de los Merodeadores y Sirius Black frunció el ceño disgustado mientras Remus Lupin sonreía divertido. Peter… estaba castigado, gracias a las travesuras de los demás.

-En serio, Prongs. Es _nuestro_ profesor. Y es… _viejo_. ¿Cómo es que puede gustarte habiendo tanta mujer (y hombre) joven apetecible en este colegio?- refunfuñó Sirius.

James solo suspiró soñador.

-Déjalo, Padfoot. El profesor Riddle es muy lindo y solo nos lleva 15 años de diferencia.

-¡Y es muchísimo! Hay tantos que suspiran por nosotros y él se fija en uno mayor. Encima es un imposible.

-Nada es imposible para James Potter.- masculló el moreno saliendo se su nube.

Los ojos y la boca de Sirius se abrieron como platos.

-¡¿No pensaras conquistarlo, cierto?!- el otro asintió sonriente- ¡Pero…! ¡Pero, Prongs! ¡Dile algo Moony!

-James…- hablo el castaño con infinita paciencia- Esta prohibido para los profesores y alumnos tener algún tipo de relación que no sea académica. Esta bien que te guste, que lo veas desde lejos, pero no puedes pensar en conquistar al profesor de DCAO.

-No me importa. Yo lo amo.- dijo tozudo.

-¡¿Lo amas?!- chilló Sirius al borde del colapso- ¡Pero si es el Jefe de la Casa de las Serpientes, nuestro profesor y un viejo!

-He dicho que no me importa. El profesor Tom Riddle me gusta, voy a conquistarlo y ustedes me van a ayudar. ¬¬

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

---------------------------------------------------------

Clase doble de DCAO: Gryffindor y Slytherin.

---------------------------------------------------------

-No pienso hacer tal cosa…

-Sirius, eres mi amigo, mi hermano. Si no me ayudas… dejare de hablarte.

-¡No puedes extorsionarme así!

-¿Sucede algo, Señor Black?

-No, profesor.- masculló mirando enfadado como James le mandaba una radiante sonrisa al profesor Riddle.

-¿Entonces…?- susurró sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- gruñó.

-Debes esperar a que todos salgan del aula, yo voy a quedarme hasta el final. Cuando salgas hechiza la sala para que nadie escuche lo que decimos y vigilarás que nadie se acerque.

-¿Qué piensas hacer…?

-Violarlo…- sonrió.

Sirius lo miró palideciendo ligeramente. ¿Esa era parte de las locuras que te hacia cometer el amor, cuando estabas enamorado? Se estremeció mirando disimuladamente a cierto pelinegro (grasiento) de Slytherin. _Yo nunca haría tal cosa._

-¿Ya te has decidido?

Remus bufó mandándole una mirada enfada a su compañero de equipo.

-Te dije que me dieras tiempo para pensarlo. Apenas anoche me lo dijiste.

-Mentira… fue en la tarde de ayer.- farfulló.

-Es lo mismo, aún no han pasado ni 24 horas. Dame más tiempo.

-¿Cuánto más tiempo necesitas?- siseó- Si no se lo dices tú se los voy a decir yo.

-Atrévete.- gruñó fulminándolo con la mirada.

Lucius Malfoy le devolvió la mirada estando aún más irritado que el Gryffindor. A él no le iba eso de andar escondiendo sus relaciones y mucho menos esta, que ya llevaba más de cinco meses de duración y pronosticaba muchos meses más.

La clase terminó y fue Sirius el que se puso más nervioso por lo que iba a pasar. Miro a James intentando persuadirlo de esa tontería, pero su amigo tenía _esa_ mirada de Gryffindor decidido, nada podía hacer cuando Prongs tenía _esa_ mirada. Suspiró.

-Suerte, Prongs.

-Gracias.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-Profesor… ¿podría resolverme una duda?

Tom Riddle dio un respingo y cerró los ojos. Otra vez ese sonriente Gryffindor que lo ponía nervioso cada vez que lo encontraba mirándolo o sonriendo de manera radiante. Él era un Slytherin y se caracterizaba por su sangre fría. Pero ese Potter… lo hacía comportarse como un Hufflepuff.

-Si, Señor Potter. ¿Sobre que quiere hablarme?

-Sobre el hechizo que nos enseñó la clase pasada… no creo haberlo entendido del todo bien.

Tom volteó a acomodar unos pergaminos que tenía en el escritorio. Ese _pucherito_ que había hecho su alumno lo había… _incomodado_. James sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver el nerviosismo de su profesor. _Bien, no le soy del todo indiferente._

-¿Me lo explicará, profesor?- susurró acercándose por la espalda.

Tom dio otro respingo al oír esa voz cargada de promesas que él se moría por aceptar. Pero no, era su alumno, por Salazar. Si Dumbledore se enteraba… la iba a pasar mal. Con lo que le había costado que le diese ese puesto.

-Claro.- tragó saliva- Acérquese, Potter.

El mas joven acercó una silla y se sentó muy pegado a su profesor. Él era un experto en esa materia, era obvio que había utilizado una excusa. Mientras dejaba que Tom le explicara eso que ya sabía se permitió contemplarlo de cerca. Esos maravillosos labios semi-carnosos que lo mataban de deseo, las mejillas pálidas y delicadas que estaban ligeramente sonrosadas, su nariz respingada y sobre todo, esos misteriosos ojos verdes esmeralda. El cuerpo ni que se diga, ya era un maduro hombre de 32 años con los músculos bien puestos. Que ganas tenía de clavar sus uñas en esa espalda y regar de besos ese pecho mientras era poseído salvajemente. Suspiró para calmarse, iba a arruinar el plan si lo asaltaba así como así.

Tom por su parte, tragaba saliva copiosamente y carraspeaba más seguido de lo normal. Se daba cuenta de que el chico no prestaba atención a lo que le decía, pero no se atrevía a girarse y enfrentar esos ojos avellanas para reprenderlo. No iba a poder, sinceramente. Si le volvía a hacer otros de esos pucheros al escuchar una reprimenda… no quería ni imaginarse que iba a pasar.

Y así pasó todo un mes donde James utilizó la misma táctica, se quedaba luego de clases (tres por semana) para que el profesor le _explicara_ lo que no entendía. Cada día usaba otro coqueteo distinto, desde desprenderse los primeros botones de la camisa sensualmente hasta morderse el labio inferior cada vez que su profesor lo miraba a la cara. Ese gesto era uno de los más excitantes que tenía… según muchos de sus antiguos amantes.

Además, no era tonto, sabía que Tom Riddle estaba a punto de caer. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-Profesor, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted?

_¿Otra vez?,_ pensó espantado Tom, tragando saliva. Su **Autocontrol** había sido perfecto durante todo este tiempo, aunque no negaba que éste también estaba flaqueando. Era conciente de que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo sin caer en la seducción de ese león. No era de madera tampoco.

Asintió y puso su mascara de frialdad cuando el chico se acercó a él. Más un ligero "AY" lo hizo mirarlo extrañado. Lo que vio lo dejo helado. Potter tenía un dedo en la boca y se lo estaba chupando… _sensualmente_ (para él) mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Pasó algo?

Ignorante de la voz ahogada de su profesor, James siguió mirando enfadado la mesa. Había apoyado la mano descuidadamente en una de las puntas y se había cortado un dedo. _Maldito escritorio._

-Me corte.- masculló.

-Déjame ver.

James extendió el dedo cortado y sintieron un escalofrió cuando sus pieles se tocaron. Volvió a tragar saliva mirando atentamente el corte. No era nada grave, pero las palabras no salían de su boca y por alguna extraña razón no quería soltar esa suave y pequeña mano.

-¿Cuál es el diagnostico?

Conectaron miradas y Tom se perdió en esos orbes avellanada. Eran ellos lo que más loco lo tenían… la travesura, juventud y a la vez seriedad que veía en sus ojos lo llevaban a pensar que, si era posible, se perdería en ellos el resto de su vida.

Y su** Autocontrol** le dijo: "Luego regreso" después de guiñarle un ojo con picardía.

Abrazó bruscamente al adolescente por la cintura y reclamó sus labios con fervor. Está demás decir que el Gryffindor estaba muy que sorprendido por el arrebato, pero enormemente complacido. Se besaron como si no hubiera mañana. Tom entrelazó sus dedos por los cabellos azabaches de la nuca acercando más al chico, si es que eso era posible. James rodeó el cuello de su profesor con los brazos y dejo que el otro marcara el camino de lo que en ese salón ocurriría. Mordisqueó aquel labio que era tan sensual cuando el dueño mismo se lo mordía, pidiendo acceso. La intrusa entró con la misma intensidad con la que sus cuerpos se estaban frotando, iniciando una danza frenética.

Pronto los besos no fueron suficientes para el mayor, así que llevo ambas manos hasta el trasero de James y lo obligó a elevarse un poco para ser llevado hasta el escritorio. Allí lo apoyó y empezó a desprender la ya entreabierta camisa del muchacho. Beso casi con devoción esa morena piel escuchando suaves gemidos que salían de aquella boca hinchada por el pasional beso que acababan de compartir. Busco con sus labios un pezón para morderlo y chuparlo hasta dejarlo erguido, su gemelo recibió el mismo trato. Su pasión estaba al límite y quería poseer ese cuerpo cuanto antes. Desprendió los pantalones en busca del miembro del Gryffindor y cuando lo encontró, no dudo en meterlo en su boca de una sola vez.

-¡AAHH!

James puso los ojos en blanco al sentir esa humedad rodear su pene. Eso era exquisito, no sabía porque, pero que Tom Riddle le diera sexo oral era mucho más placentero viniendo de él que de cualquier otra persona. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello castaño oscuro incitándolo a marcar el ritmo que necesitaba para llegar al orgasmo. Sin embargo, el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin no quería hacerlo llegar con su boca, sino con sus embestidas. Así que dejo esa carne para volver a besar al chico y voltearlo para iniciar el acto.

Potter no pudo evitar tensarse, por increíble que sonara, esa era la única parte virgen que le quedaba. Y por muy decidido que estuviera a perderla, no quería sufrir dolor. Eso si que no.

-Sea delicado, profesor.- ronroneó- Que tiene a un chico virgen entre sus brazos.

_No debiste haber dicho eso_, pensó Tom. Porque aquello lo excitó aún más de lo que ya estaba y estuvo a punto de penetrarlo sin contemplaciones, pero se contuvo. Ese muchacho le gustaba de una manera que jamás llegó a imaginar y lo que menos quería era hacerle daño. Llevó tres de sus dedos hasta la boca del chico para que éste se los chupara. Mientras lo hacia él se dedico a marcar el cuello del muchacho. Él sería suyo a partir de ahora y el resto del colegio debería saberlo. Todos menos Dumbledore, claro. No vaya ser que lo despida por acostarse con uno de sus alumnos.

Cuando sintió sus dedos suficientemente lubricados llevó el primero hasta el apetitoso punto del trasero de James Potter. Se tensó ante el primer contacto y mordió sus labios ahogando un gemido de dolor. Aún así resistió, sabia que dolía al principio, pero que después todo sería terriblemente enloquecedor. Solo debía aguantar los primeros minutos hasta empezar a disfrutar junto con su amante.

Cuando los tres dedos terminaron su tarea Tom los sustituyó por su miembro. Gruñó cuando empezó a entrar sintiendo al pequeño cuerpo volver a tensarse. _Tú te lo buscaste_, pensó jadeante del placer que aquella estrecha entrada le causaba. Otra vez sus ganas de no hacer sufrir al moreno lo llevaron a tomar la hombría de James para masturbarla, así podría desviar su atención del dolor que la penetración le causaba. Pronto oyó al león gemir de placer, eso le dio pie para terminar de embestir ese virgen ano hasta el fondo. Aguardó unos minutos mientras la respiración de ambos se calmaba.

-Muévete, Tom. Por favor.

No obedeció al instante, el escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos labios y con esa voz suplicante removieron algo dentro de su pecho que no supo describir. El movimiento ansioso de las caderas del joven lo volvieron a la realidad y saco su pene para embestirlo lentamente. Una y otra vez, para adentro, muy adentro y nuevamente hacia fuera. Ese fue el ritmo que ambos marcaron para sentir el mismo placer.

_Esto es la gloria_, pensaron, sin saberlo la unísono, cuando sentían el orgasmo acercarse.

La mano de Tom jamás abandonó la hombría de James y seguía embistiendo su entrada sin tregua. Besaba y mordía su espalada mientras sentía al chico llevar una de sus manos hacía atrás para agarrar su trasero y apretarlo, con la otra se sostenía del escritorio para que sus duras embestidas no lo estrellaran contra la madera.

El romántico momento no se extendió por mucho tiempo más, el orgasmo los sacudió de una manera tan violenta que ambos se precipitaron contra es escritorio, completamente sudados, cansados y muy satisfechos.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-¿Y esa cara?- preguntó Sirius temiéndose lo peor.

-Acabo de hacer el amor con Tom.- dijo James con una sonrisa soñadora mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

Peter, Remus y Sirius se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Te acostaste con el… _profesor_…?- quiso confirmar Remus incrédulo.

-Si…- suspiró con una sonrisa tonta en la cara- Que bueno que espere para peder mi virginidad. Hacerlo con él fue genial.

Silencio.

Remus menó la cabeza y se sentó con pesadumbre en su cama. Peter no entendía nada y Sirius estaba pálido y miraba a su amigo como esperando que le dijera que todo eso era una broma.

-¿Estas hablando en serio…?

-Si, Padfoot. Estoy enamorado…

-¡LOCO! ¡COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!- bramó antes de salir de la habitación dando un portazo.

--------------

Al otro día.

--------------

James se fue radiante en busca de su nuevo, ¿novio? ¿Amante? ¿Futuro esposo? La verdad es que no lo sabía, luego de esa increíble sesión de sexo solo se habían besado hasta que sintieron que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Ambos habían palidecido cuando vieron que un sonriente Albus Dumbledore los esperaba del otro lado. Su ceja se había enarcado al ver el _estado_ en que ambos estaban (despeinados, sudorosos y con las ropas arrugadas), pero su sonrisa volvió a su rostro una vez que los hubo detallado. No supieron que pensar de eso.

Esperó a que los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de 5to salieran. Sonrió con chulería a las chicas que lo miraron con ojos brillantes y guiño un ojo a algún que otro ex-amante. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se torno radiante cuando Tom apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Aunque esta tembló cuando vio el semblante serio del profesor.

-Hola, ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó algo nervioso por la frialdad en esos ojos.

Y es que por desgracia **Autocontrol** había llegado de la mano junto con **Raciocinio.** Muy contentos ellos, eso sí. **Raciocinio** lo había mirado con reproche diciéndole que "eso no estaba bien, que él no debió acostarse con ese delicioso chico". **Autocontrol** se había hecho el tonto y dejo que **Raciocinio** le dijera que era un asalta cuna, pedófilo y quien sabe que otras cosas más que mancillaron su orgullo Slytherin. Por eso llego a la conclusión que debía terminar con eso antes de que fuera más allá.

_Tu puedes Tom, no decaigas ante esa hermosa sonrisa. Esos ojos divinos y ese cuerpo… ¡Maldición!_

-Si, Potter. Tenemos que hablar.- dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar- Seré breve, - inspiró y lo miro a los ojos- esto no puede continuar. Ayer me deje llevar, pero fue solo esa vez. Eres mi alumno y no tengo interés de mantener una relación romántica con usted. Mucho menos si eso pone en riesgo mi trabajo.

James lo miraba sin creer que le estuviera diciendo todo eso después de lo que había pasado ayer. El había sentido una conexión. Amor en realidad. Y era la primera vez que le pasaba… y estaba seguro que sería la única. Se sorprendió sentir que sus ojos se empañaban y que su mejilla derecha se mojaba. Miró incrédulo el agua en sus manos al pasarse una de ellas por la zona. _¿Estoy llorando?_ Aquello hizo que su rabia aumentara y él no era un Gryffindor por nada, así saco pecho, se enderezó cual largo era y fulminó a Tom Riddle con la mirada.

-Si esa es su última palabra. Adiós… _profesor_.- escupió.

Tom se dejo caer con un suspiro abatido sobre su escritorio mirando como James Potter abandonaba el salón de clases. _Esto es lo mejor_, se dijo.

Pero no contaba con que para el Gryffindor las cosas no iban a terminar tan rápido.

-------------------------

Torre de Gryffindor

-------------------------

-¿Pasó algo con el profesor, Prongs?- quiso saber Remus al ver la cara algo deprimida de su amigo.

-Nop.- sonrió radiante- Solo algo inesperado que espero solucionar en esta semana.

-¿Algo inesperado?- preguntó Sirius confundido.

-Sip, es que él teme decirme que me ama. Pero tú y yo vamos a ayudarlo.

-¡¿Yo?!

-Si, Paddy. A partir de ahora eres mi novio.- guiñó un ojo.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-¿Tiene que ser frente a todo el colegio, Prongsie? Muchos de los que suspiran por mi se van a sentir decepcionados.

-Si, Sirius y deja de rechistar. Ya aceptaste ayudarme y no te vas a hacer para atrás ahora.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no se lo pediste a Moony?

-Porque no.- masculló.

Ya hace un mes que había visto cierto acontecimiento… _desconcertante_ en unos de los pasillos del colegio. Aún no se podía creer que su mejor amigo lobo se anduviera revolcando con ese Slytherin, justamente _ese_. Y lo peor de todo es que la cosa parecía seria. Por eso no se lo pidió a Remus, no quería ser hechizado por Malfoy. _Tsk, quiero recuperar a Tom, pero sin salir lastimado._

Entraron de la mano al Gran Comedor para el desayuno con esas características sonrisas suyas. La verdad es que, dentro de todo, a Black le parecía divertido todo esto. Así que fue él quien tomo la iniciativa empujando a James contra su cuerpo y lo sometió a un beso arrasador. Y el moreno de ojos avellana era buen actor, así que rodeo el cuello del pelinegro-azulado y metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Sirius. Era todo teatro, pero hasta gimieron del placer sonoramente.

-¿Sucede algo, profesor Riddle?- preguntó Dumbledore con los ojos brillantes y una semi-sonrisa en su rostro.

-No.- fue el gruñido de respuesta.

Por supuesto, el director puso en duda esa negación. Ya que su ex-alumno estaba echando chispas por los ojos, tenía los labios crispados y las manos cerradas en puños mientras miraba la escena que estaban montando el joven Black y el joven Potter. _Esta juventud de hoy_, pensó divertido.

La "pareja" dejo de _succionarse_ y caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la mesa de su Casa, concientes de las miradas alucinadas que le mandaban todos lo alumnos que allí se encontraban. La sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó aún más cuando comprobó que los Slytherins, específicamente el pelinegro que era victima de sus múltiples bromas, lo miraban con un sentimiento diferente al odio con que observaba a su amigo James. _Celos…_

-¿Qué es todo esto?- espetó Lily Evans cuando se sentaron.

-Un plan infalible, mi querida Lily.- respondió James.

-¿En serio piensas hacerlo…? Es un profesor, Potter.- susurró.

-Es un hombre antes que eso Lily. Además, yo lo amo y él a mí. Se dará cuenta tarde o temprano, solo se niega porque tiene miedo. Esos Slytherins son duros para admitir sus sentimientos.

-Ni que lo digas.- mascullaron Lily y Remus al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué lo dicen de esa manera? ¬¬"- preguntó con sospecha Sirius.

-Eh… por nada, Padfoot. En serio.- dijo Remus lanzándole una mirada disimulada a Lucius. Quien parecía estar burlándose de su amigo Snape por quien sabe que.

-Porque Narcissa tardo tres meses en decirme que me amaba. Pero al final lo admitió.

-¡¿Narcissa?!- exclamaron los Merodeadores con ojos como platos.

-Si… es mi novia. Pensé que lo sabían. ¬¬

-Es evidente que no.- masculló James.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

Paso toda una semana desde que Sirius y James iniciaran su "relación". Tom estaba que hechizaba a alguien cada vez que los veía, pero se negaba a flaquear. **Raciocinio** seguía reprochándole su actitud celosa, siendo que él ya había decidido dejar atrás esa relación. Sin embargo, **Autocontrol** estaba de lo más enfadado y todos los días lo acribillaba diciéndole que le lanzara un _Avada Kedavra_ a Black y se deshiciera del cuerpo. Y no ayudaban en nada esos sueños candentes, rememorando "el día del aula" que rondaban todas las noches su mente. No sabía cuantas duchas frías llevaba en esa semana.

Y allí estaban otra vez esos dos. Se escondió en una esquina evitando que lo vieran.

-Por favor, James. Ya llevamos una semana de novios. Es tiempo suficiente, déjame poseer tu cuerpo.

-No sé, Sirius. Yo solo me he entregado a un hombre y…- agacho su cabeza abatido- Tú sabes como él me rompió el corazón luego de eso.

-Pero yo no soy como él, que te uso y luego te dejo tirado. Yo… -tragó saliva- te amo.

-¡Oh, Siri!- exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Está bien, esta noche en el aula en desuso del tercer piso. Nos veremos allí.

Tom se dio la vuelta y caminó como en trance devuelta a su habitación.

-¿Crees que nos escuchó?

-Claro que si. De hoy no pasa. Lo tendré dentro mío esta noche.

-No quiero detalles.- masculló Sirius.

-------------

Esa noche.

-------------

-¿A dónde va, Potter?

James sonrió triunfal antes de poner cara inocente y girar para encarar a Tom Riddle.

-A encontrarme con mi novio, profesor. ¿Necesita algo?

-Estas no son horas de estar fuera de la cama. Regrese a su Torre.

-Oh, pero yo voy directo a una cama. No se preocupe.- giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a avanzar, pero una mano como garra lo tomo del brazo derecho y lo giró bruscamente.

-No me desafíe, Potter.- siseó echando chispas por los ojos- Regrese a su Torre.

-Regréseme usted.- dijo desafiándolo con la mirada.

Y el enfado de **Autocontrol** pudo más que **Raciocinio,** ya que al primero se le unieron **Celos** y **Posesividad**. Tres contra uno era una batalla perdida.

Tom estrelló el cuerpo del más joven contra la pared y lo besó con desespero. _¡Al fin!, _pensó James rodeando el cuello del mayor con los brazos. Sintió como su profesor lo cargaba agarrándolo del trasero. Fueron así hasta las mazmorras, donde revivieron con mucha más pasión aquella primera vez en el aula de Defensa.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-Por favor, Moony…

-No, Sirius. Te dije que dentro de 5 minutos tengo que encontrarme con Lucius. No puedo explicarte eso ahora, no es sencillo.

-¿Prongsie…?

-A mí ni me digas. Al fin Tom tiene tiempo luego de terminar de tomar los exámenes. Yo también tengo que irme. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Snivellus? ¬¬

-Es que… eh… no puedo. ¬¬

-¿Se volvieron a pelear?- resopló Remus.

-¡No fue mi culpa!- se defendió rápidamente- ¡Se puso celoso solo porque me encontró _hablando_ con una ex-novia!

-¿Seguro que solo hablaban?

-¡Por supuesto, Moony! ¡Me ofende que dudes de mí! ¡Yo le soy fiel a Sevy desde que empezamos nuestra relación!

-Está bien, Padfoot. No le hagas caso a Moony.- consoló James.

-¿Por qué nadie confía en mi? Soy muy fiel cuando quiero. Aunque me cueste horrores… ¬¬

--------------

Mazmorras

--------------

-Hola mi amor.- murmuró antes de darle un beso al hombre mayor.

Tom le sonrió y lo invito a entrar mirando hacia fuera asegurándose de que nadie los hubiese visto.

-¿Por qué te tardaste?

-Es que Siri quería…

-¿Sirius Black?- interrumpió en un siseo mientras sus ojos se cerraban en señal de irritación.

James suspiró dejándose caer en el regazo de su novio.

-Tom…- habló con paciencia- ya te dije que lo de mi amigo fue solo teatro. Nosotros nunca tuvimos nada serio. Te repetí miles de veces que aquello fue solo para darte celos y que te dieras cuenta de lo mucho que me amabas.- sonrió antes de besarlo.

-Pero parecía muy real.- refunfuñó abrazando su cintura con posesividad.

-Esa era la idea.- sonrió y se acurruco en sus brazos- Porque sabes que yo solo te amo a ti, ¿verdad?

-Si, y me gusta escuchar que lo digas.

-Sin embargo, tú nunca me lo has dicho.- reprochó retorciéndose para encontrar una mejor posición. El cuerpo de su novio era macizo y no blandito. Era difícil sentirse cómodo entre tanto músculo endurecido. No que se quejara del estado de ese cuerpo. Solo que hoy estaba mimosito… como desde hace un mes. Sospechoso. ¬¬

-¿Necesitas que te lo diga con palabras?

-A veces es necesario. Tú sabes que soy un Gryffindor y a nosotros nos gusta que nos reiteren cuanto nos quieren.

-Son unos estúpidos sentimentalistas.- masculló.

-Puede ser. Así que dímelo, anda.- ronroneó restregando su cabeza por la mandíbula inferior de Tom, como gatito mimoso.

Riddle sonrió y elevo una mano para revolver ese enmarañado cabello negro azabache que tanto le gustaba. Acercó su boca al oído del más joven y mordisqueó la oreja antes de susurrar:

-Te amo, James.

**Continuará…**

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Este fic, como lo digo arriba en las parejas, fue inicialmente un regalo de cumpleaños para Mirels que solo iba a ser un oneshot, pero como muchas me pidieron leer más de la pareja, al final lo terminé agrandando.

Es un total de 5 chaps y espero que tengan gusto de ellos XD

¡¡¡Gracias** Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	2. Antes de ahora

-/-/-/-/-

-

**¿****Amor platónico?**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Parejas:** la principal es el pedido de la "festejada" (**Mirels** por su cumpleaños en 2006 XD) Tom Riddle/James Potter, y agrego unas secundarias: Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin (Ya saben porque… ¬¬´) Rodolphus Lestrange/Frank Longbottom y un ¿yuri? Lily/Narcissa (implícito)

**Advertencias:** En este fic voy a escribir muchísimas locuras que se me ocurrieron durante este tiempo. Espero que no enloquezcan por ellas. O.O Va atener MUCHO embarazo masculino.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 2: Antes de ahora.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**-Flash back-**

**-**

-Tom Riddle.- murmuró casi sin poder creérselo. Mas una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su bonachona cara.

Estaba buscando un nuevo profesor para la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y estaba más que sorprendido de encontrar el currículo de ese joven entre los postulantes. Eso sería interesante.

Los demás también eran excelentes postulantes, pero a él le interesaba en particular ese chico. En el pasado creyó que no hizo suficiente por él que necesitó más de su atención, pues bien, ahora se daba esa oportunidad.

Dos días pasaron y Albus Dumbledore tenía hoy una entrevista con el joven de aproximadamente 32 años de edad. Unos suaves golpes a su puerta le anunciaron que ya había llegado. Lo invitó a pasar. Estaba bastante sorprendido ante la figura imponente frente a él, podía percibir la magia negra a su alrededor, más eso no cambiaba la decisión que ya tenía tomada. Esa era su oportunidad de redimirse con ese chico, en sus manos estaba sacarle esas locas ideas de su cabeza.

-Siéntate, Tom.- sonrió amablemente.

Estuvieron charlando varias horas acerca de lo que el joven Riddle esperaba con ese trabajo. Dumbledore estaba seguro que sus intenciones eran otras, pero ni siquiera eso lo amedrentaba. Tom no sabía en lo que se metía al querer dar clase a esos adolescentes. Sonrió malicioso, tal vez ni siquiera él seria el encargado de cambiar a Tom sino sus propios alumnos.

-Bien, Tom. Me has convencido. El puesto es tuyo.- sonrió y extendió su mano para que el Slytherin se la estrechara.

Tom lo observó receloso. Ese viejo siempre lo desconcertaba. Pensaba que le iba a costar mucho más el tener que convencerlo para que le diera el puesto. Pero no, ya lo tenía y esa sonrisa en el rostro de su ex-profesor no le gustaba nada.

-Bien, gracias, director.

-Oh, llámame Albus, por favor. Ahora somos colegas.- guiñó un ojo.

Tom carraspeó sintiéndose incomodo ante esa amabilidad, definitivamente ese viejo loco se traía algo entre manos.

-Está bien, Albus. ¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Mañana mismo, los chicos están sin profesor ahora. No es bueno eso que tengan horas libres. Te espero mañana, Tom.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-Esto es increíble…- murmuraba rabioso mientras caminaba delante de sus otros tres amigos, que prudentemente estaban alejados de él- Segunda semana de clases y ya estoy castigado por su culpa…

-Te dije que no era prudente hacer esa broma estando Remus con nosotros, Padfoot.

-¿Por qué me hechas la culpa a mí? Fuiste tú el de la idea.- recriminó el otro.

-Pero sabes que no debemos hacerlo frente a Moony. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que pasado mañana es luna llena.

James, Sirius y Peter miraron como Remus Lupin caminaba a grandes zancadas hasta el despacho de Minerva McGonagall, la Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor. Es que en esa mañana no habían podido resistirse estando Snivellus solo en medio de un pasillo, así que lanzaron uno de sus hechizos levitadores para que la estatua que estaba cerca suyo cayera. Con lo que no contaban es que Filch los pillara en plena travesura, eso sin contar que Severus no estaba solo, Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov y Rodolphus Lestrange estaban tapados por una columna. En resumen, Filch no tuvo piedad y los termino castigando a todos. Y las serpientes no estaban contentas por ello.

-Bien.- dijo Minerva mirando severamente a los ocho chicos. La casa de Slytherin estaba sin Jefe por el momento, así que Albus le había encargado a ella que repartiera los castigos como mejor le pareciera.- El Señor Black y Snape deberán ir al laboratorio de pociones, el profesor los espera para encargarles su castigo.- Severus y Sirius se fulminaron con la mirada y fueron juntos hacia las mazmorras.- Potter y Dolohov se quedaran aquí para ayudarme, Pettigrew y Lestrange a la Biblioteca y ustedes dos Lupin y Malfoy Salón de Trofeos, a limpiar sin magia.

Así cada uno se repartió para sus quehaceres. Siendo el más enfadado Remus por los leones y Lucius por las serpientes. ¡¿Como le encargan hacer a _él_ trabajo de elfo doméstico?!

-Esto es culpa de ustedes.- siseó venenosamente cuando estuvieron dentro del Salón.

-Olvídame, Malfoy.- gruñó.- Yo no tuve nada que ver, si quieres enojarte hazlo con Sirius y James.

Lucius enarcó una ceja ante el tono del (en apariencia) apacible león. La verdad, para él, de toda esa panda de despreciables seres que eran los Gryffindors el único rescatable de todos era ese chico. Nadie más, ni siquiera Potter o Black que eran sangre pura.

Ignoró su castigo y se sentó elegantemente en un butacón que allí había. Saco un paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno dispuesto a esperar a que pasara la hora. Vio como Lupin lo miraba con los ojos y la boca abiertos como tratando de decirle algo. Él lo miró con sus típicas miradas de desprecio. El castaño bufó y procedió a limpiar los trofeos.

-Yo no voy a limpiar tu lado, Malfoy. Y si me preguntan voy a decir que no trabajaste.

-No te he pedido que me cubrieras, Lupin.

----------------------

Salón de pociones

----------------------

Sirius hizo una mueca al ver el frasco que tenía ojos de sapo. Que feo era todo eso, la verdad es que a él las pociones no lo atraían en nada. Él no tenía la paciencia necesaria para recolectar todos los ingredientes y cortarlos en esos pequeñísimos trocitos o medir la cantidad precisa de algún polvo o un líquido. Ni mucho menos eso de estar revolviendo quince veces para un lado y tres para el otro. Bufó exasperado.

-Ponte a trabajar, Black.- gruñó Severus.

Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y acomodo con elegancia su largo cabello negro-azulado. No vio como esa acción causaba un suave sonrojo en el pelinegro a su lado. Volvió su atención a los ingredientes que tenía que rotular, pero estos no le sonaban de nada. Miró como Snivellus lo hacía casi sin pensar y como sus ojos negros brillaban emocionados al hacerlo. Todos sabían que Snape era un genio en esa materia, el favorito del profesor. Siendo sincero esa era la única habilidad admirable de esa serpiente para Sirius. Eso sin contar su delgado cuerpo y esa sonrisa sarcástica que hacía estremecer a Black cada vez que la veía.

-Snivellus…- llamó y recibió una mirada fulminante por ello.- Yo no sé que mierda es todo esto…

-No te voy a ayudar, mugroso.

-El profesor dijo que no saldríamos de aquí hasta que no termináramos con lo de este mueble. Si no me ayudas nos quedaremos hasta tarde.- sonrió socarrón.

Severus gruñó e inspiró hondo para calmarse.

-Está bien.- siseó.- Presta atención entonces.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

Estaban en la clase donde comúnmente se dictaba defensa, habían recibido la notificación de que esa mañana tendrían un nuevo profesor. La compartían con Slytherin. Como casi todas sus materias en ese 6to año, ideas del director, para fomentar la "unión" de las Casas.

Y no sabía que tan unidos iban a terminar todos al finalizar el año.

Albus entro sonriente seguido de Tom. Los alumnos miraron curiosos al profesor, parecía muy joven y era muy lindo. Aunque su rostro estaba bastante serio y sus ojos eran muy fríos.

-Mis queridos alumnos, éste será su nuevo profesor de DCAO, el Señor Tom Riddle.- anunció Dumbledore.- Pero no solo eso, a partir de hoy es el nuevo Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin.

Los chicos de esa Casa lo miraron asombrados por ello. Los Gryffindors no pudieron evitar hacer una mueca de desdén. Parecía muy serio y por lo visto no sería bueno caer bajo un castigo impuesto por él. Eso lo anotaron mentalmente los Merodeadores.

James Potter se encontraba mirándolo fijamente. Era atractivo, sin duda y había algo misterioso en él que lo atraía. Vio como el profesor barría con la mirada la clase y sus ojos se conectaron. Sin poder creérselo muchos sentimientos se vieron reflejados en esos ojos para ambos. James sonrió con chulería y Tom se vio en la obligación en desviar la mirada. No supo porque esa sonrisa lo incomodó sobremanera.

Albus Dumbledore sonrió al notar ese gesto. _Interesante…_

-Bueno, Tom. Te dejo con los chicos de sexto.- sonrió y miró a la clase.- Espero que traten bien a su profesor chicos.

-No lo dude, director.- dijo James ocasionando que más de la mitad de la clase lo miraran sorprendidos. ¿Eso había sido una insinuación?

Albus sonrió pícaro antes de salir del aula. Tom tragó saliva audiblemente y recompuso su máscara de frialdad. Miró a sus alumnos y empezó con su discurso del primer día exponiendo sus expectativas para con ellos. Los chicos comprobaron que iba a ser difícil poder tener la nota máxima con él, era, como habían pensado, muy exigente.

-James Potter.- llamó cuando llegó a su nombre en la lista.

-Aquí profesor.

Levantó su mirada y se encontró nuevamente con los orbes avellanas y esa sonrisa de superioridad que lo confundía. Miró su escudo. _Tsk, Gryffindor tenía que ser._

-¿Qué te traes, Prongs?- susurró Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Está lindo el profe, no?

Sirius observó con ojos crítico al docente. Se encogió de hombros.

-No es nada del otro mundo…

-No lo es para ti.- sonrió misteriosamente.

-¿Quieren callarse?- siseó Remus.- No quiero otra detención por su culpa.

-Lo sentimos, Moony.- musitaron los otros dos al unísono.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-¿No vas a tu castigo?

-No, McGonagall me dijo que seguiré con mi castigo recién mañana, porque Lupin esta en la enfermería por no se que.- respondió desde su cama.

-Hoy es luna llena.- murmuró Severus pensativo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada, Lucius. Nos vemos.

Cuando llegó a las mazmorras vio que Black ya lo estaba esperando con un frasquito en las manos, su rostro mostraba claro aburrimiento. Se tomo su tiempo para poder apreciar la belleza de ese chico. No eran muchas las oportunidades que tenía, porque la mayoría de las veces debía de mostrar el desprecio que supuestamente le causaba. No entendía en que momento su odio pasó a ser… ¿amor? Tampoco estaba seguro de eso, pero sabía muy bien que odio ya no era. Bufó irritado, habiendo tanto chico y chica linda y accesible, él se fue a fijar en el peor.

-Al fin llegas.- masculló Sirius.- ¿Esto que tengo son patas de escorpión negro?

Severus se acercó ceñudo y observó el frasco en las manos de su _enemigo_. Enarcó una ceja.

-Cerca, son patas de cangrejo negro. Se diferencian por las diferentes articulaciones. Estas tienen tres, las de escorpión tienen cuatro, ¿vez?

El Gryffindor miró ceñudo el frasquito e hizo una mueca.

-Si.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-Oye, Pettigrew.

Peter levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba desempolvando y se extrañó de ver algo incómodo a su compañero de castigo.

-¿Qué pasa, Lestrange?

-Eh…- carraspeó.- ¿Longbottom sigue con su novia esa que es un año mayor que nosotros?

Parpadeó confundido al notar el ligero sonrojo del Slytherin.

-No, ellos terminaron a finales del año pasado. Alice dijo que Frank no cumplía sus expectativas o algo así. Quedaron como amigos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada en especial. Y si le cuantas a alguien de que esta conversación existió, te hechizaré. ¬¬

-Eh… no hay problema, Lestrange.

_¿Y a este loco que le pasa?_

-Dime una cosa, Dolohov. ¿Qué tal es su nuevo Jefe de Casa?

Antonin miró enarcando una ceja a Potter. Era la primera vez que hablaban desde que empezaron ese castigo hace una semana. El dichoso castigo iba ser por un mes entero, ya que la profesora estaba indignada por que la travesura había sido al iniciar el curso. Tal vez quería que se esperaran aunque sea un mes antes de empezar con las bromas…

-Es bueno.- se encogió de hombros.- Yo personalmente no he hablado con él, no podría decirte mucho.

-Parece bastante serio y frío. ¿No sabes si está casado?

Entrecerró los ojos mirando enfadado el león. ¿Qué creía que era él? ¿Su fuente de chismes?

-No, no está casado.- siseó.- Y deja de fastidiar con esas preguntas tontas, Potter.

James sonrió. A pesar de que tenía muchas preguntas que quería que le respondieran la principal ya la sabía. No era casado y eso era lo único importante por ahora.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

Ya solo faltaban dos días para que sus castigos terminaran y Lucius se encontraba detallando con la mirada a Remus Lupin. Como siempre, él estaba sentado en una esquina con uno de sus costosos cigarrillos prendidos en una mano. Ese era el único invento muggle que soportaba. En su Mansión no podía fumar así que, cuando venía a Hogwarts, lo hacía cada vez que podía. En las mazmorras, solo lo hacía en su habitación ya que no le apetecía que sus compañeros (a excepción de Severus y Rodolphus) supieran de su vicio. Aunque tampoco eso estaba fuera de control, fumaba casi dos cigarrillos por día.

En el castigo aprovechaba para hacerlo ya que no le importaba que Lupin lo supiera, además se aburría sin hacer nada. Limpiar no era opción. Notaba que el humo incomodaba al Gryffindor y ya sabía porque. Por muy increíble que sonara él se había… _preocupado_ por el castaño y decidió ir a la enfermería para averiguar que pasaba con él. Lo encontró algo lastimado, pálido y débil. Pudo oír una conversación entre sus amigos y eso hizo crecer una sospecha en él. Solo faltaron atar un par de cabos y hacer ciertas averiguaciones para dar con el diagnostico de lo que le pasaba a Lupin.

La verdad es que al principio se había aterrorizado, pero ahora eso cambió. Por muy loco que sonara eso hizo despertar cierto interés en él. No por nada decían que los Malfoy eran de gustos excéntricos. Su hermano Elías era un ejemplo, ya que se había casado con un muggle de color, que ni siquiera sangre sucia era. Es decir, NO era mago.

Pero lo que ahora importaba era que iba a hacer con esa información. Podía extorsionar al Gryffindor con divulgar su secreto si no cumplía sus fantasías con él. Pero la verdad era que no quería forzar nada… necesitaba que fuera por acuerdo mutuo. Que Lupin lo deseara.

-¿Puedes apagar eso? Me molesta.

-¿Perdón…?- estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no lo había escuchado.

-Que lo apagues.- miró su mano.- Me molesta.

Lucius sonrió de lado y se acercó hasta el castaño. Levantó con delicadeza su mano y lo apagó en la copa que el chico estaba limpiando. Los ojos de Remus se abrieron de la sorpresa y luego dibujo un gesto de clara indignación.

-¿Acaso estas loco? Acabo de limpiar eso.- siseó.

-Tú me pediste que lo apagara. No dijiste donde.

-¡Era obvio que no debió ser ahí!

-Bien, lo siento. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?- la mirada lujuriosa que acompaño esas palabras hizo estremecer a Remus. Recién allí noto que tan pegados estaban sus cuerpos y se alejó ruborizado.

-N-No hace falta que hagas nada.- murmuró dándole la espalda al rubio.

Lucius sonrió malicioso y se acercó al otro chico casi pegando su pecho por la espalda del león.

-¿Seguro…?- susurró contra su oído, pudo percibir perfectamente el estremecimiento de Lupin.- Se me ocurren muchas cosas que puedo hacer para que perdones mi falta.- adelantó una de sus manos y rodeó la cintura del chico con ella.

-No hace falta, en serio.- musitó sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando. Lucius Malfoy estaba coqueteando con él.

-Insisto.- susurró. Acercó su boca hasta la oreja del otro y la mordisqueó ligeramente. Busco colar una de sus manos entre la camisa del castaño y pudo acariciar un poco de piel. Bajo su boca hasta el cuello y comenzó a besarlo y chuparlo, obteniendo un jadeo por parte del Gryffindor.

-Ma-Malfoy… ¿Qué haces?

-Te beso, ¿no es obvio?- murmuró mientras desprendía unos botones de la camisa del otro. Para tener más piel que tocar.

-¿Por qué…?

-Porque me gustan los lobos.

La reacción fue inmediata. Remus se soltó bruscamente de la deliciosa caricia y encaró a Lucius con un evidente temor en sus lindas facciones.

-¿Có-Cómo dices?

-Yo sé tu secreto.- hizo una mueca al ver el terror en los bonitos ojos dorados.- Pero no voy divulgarlo si es que eso te preocupa. Será nuestro secreto.

-¿Y que piensas pedirme a cambio?- masculló. Claro, que Malfoy se fijara en el por puro gusto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Nada. No voy a amenazarte con decirlo si no estas a mis servicios o algo por el estilo. Aunque si quiero comprobar algo…

-¿Qué?

-Leí en un libro que los licántropos son muy salvajes en la cama.- sonrió lujurioso.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy.- masculló ruborizado.- No soy un juguete, así que no vas a comprobar nada.

-¿Seguro que no puedo?- enarco una ceja y miró la evidente erección que presentaba Remus en esos momentos.

Lupin se ruborizó aún más y volvió a darle la espalda a Malfoy para empezar a abotonar su camisa. Sintió como Lucius rodeaba su cuerpo con sus manos y detenía sus acciones.

-No seas vergonzoso, _Remus_.- ronroneó.- Podemos pasarla muy bien… yo también necesito descargarme.- acentuó sus palabras pegando su entrepierna por el trasero del castaño y Remus pudo notar que el Slytherin estaba tan excitado como él.

No contestó, ya que su mente estaba atenta a los ligeros besos que recibía en toda la extensión de su cuello y, sobre todo, en esa mano que volvía a colarse entre sus prendas, pero esta vez buscando su miembro.

-¿Qué me dices…?

-¿Tengo opción?

-No.- sonrió.

Remus también sonrió y volteó la cabeza para poder intercambiar su primer beso (pero no el último) con esa serpiente.

----------------------

Salón de pociones

----------------------

-Dime que es esto.- dijo Severus plantando un frasco con un líquido viscoso frente a Sirius.

Sin llegar a un acuerdo previo, Severus había decidido enseñarle a reconocer ingredientes a Black. El Gryffindor no se quejaba, había encontrado que todo eso le resultaba interesante después de todo. Y, por muy loco que pareciera, le divertían esas horas de castigo compartidas con Snivellus.

-¿Babas de caracol?- la sonrisa de Severus lo sorprendió. Esa era diferente a la que él estaba acostumbrado a ver, le resultaba… _bonita_.- ¿Acerté?

-Si, al parecer no eres tan retrasado, Black.- siseó.

-Debe ser porque tú eres buen profesor.- se encogió de hombros.

Snape se atragantó con su saliva y miró alucinado al otro chico. ¿Acababa de recibir un halago de Sirius Black?

-Hey, ¿sigues aquí, Snape?- dijo pasando una mano frente a los ojos negros.

-Eh…- parpadeó volviendo a la realidad.- ¿Qué decías?

-Que si estas son escamas de Anaconda.

Severus se ruborizó por haberse perdido en sus pensamientos al notar lo agradable que sintió ser halagado por el chico que le gustaba. Estaba muy aliviado de que Black no lo hubiese notado.

-No, son de cobra. Las de Anaconda son más grandes.

-Oh…

Tuvo que morderse los labios para no sonreír ante lo tierno que le pareció el puchero de decepción que hizo Sirius al saberse equivocado.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-Moony… ¿Eso que tienes en el cuello es lo que yo creo que es? ¬¬

-Eh…- se ruborizó.- No, es solo que me lastimé al afeitarme.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¿Y que era lo que querías decirnos, James?- preguntó Peter.

-En realidad quiero pedirles algo.- sonrió.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero que me ayuden a reunir información acerca del profesor de DCAO.

-¿Algún interés en especial?- preguntó Remus enarcando una ceja. Indudablemente era un gesto copiado de su novio secreto desde hace un mes, Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Tú que crees?

-Es un profesor, Prongs.- advirtió Remus al ver el brillo en los ojos de su amigo.

-Y eso lo tengo bien sabido, Moony. Solo quiero conocer un poco más de él… no te preocupes.

Tom suspiró agitando su cabeza. Otra vez venían a él ese recuerdo. El rostro sonriente de ese Gryffindor lo estaba torturando desde que lo viera por primera vez en clase. Para él no había pasado desapercibido el sutil coqueteó que llevaron esas palabras. Por eso se sintió algo… decepcionado. Si, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, lo decepcionó saber que el chico era un sexsimbol en el colegio. Tenía fama de acostarse con todo aquel estudiante bonito que se le insinuara. Tenía en su haber diferentes relaciones con los más lindos de todas las Casas, a excepción de la que él era Jefe. Parecía ser una regla para él, como para el resto de su grupo… Los Merodeadores, no tener relaciones con la Casa enemiga. No sabía si eso le gustaba o no.

Y justamente tenía en sus manos el ensayo que pidió para esa semana. Su letra era horrorosa, pero se notaba que la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era un tema que lo apasionaba. Él podía dar crédito de ello al ver lo dedicado que era en hacer sus deberes y como prestaba atención a todo lo que decía en clase. Cada vez que explicaba algo su mirada brillaba con una curiosidad casi infantil. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo. No le quedó de otra que poner un orgulloso 10 como calificación, aquello era perfecto. Y no iba a bajar la nota por tener esa letra ilegible.

-¿Todo bien, Tom?

Dio un respingo al oír al voz de su _jefe_ tan cerca suyo.

-Si, si, Señor. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Estabas sonriendo de manera extraña.- comentó con los ojos azules brillando divertidos. _Como si estuvieras enamorado…_

-Solo es satisfacción por leer los excelentes trabajos de mis alumnos, Dumbledore.-dijo seriamente, pero se podía apreciar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.- ¿Necesitas algo?

-Nada serio en realidad. Solo pasaba para preguntarte si es que te estas adaptando bien a tu puesto de profesor de Defensa. Y como dices que estas satisfecho con el trabajo de los chicos, veo que va todo bien.

-Si, todo está excelente.

--------------------

Un mes después

--------------------

-Longbottom…- carraspeó, su voz había sonado un tanto ansiosa. Y eso no era lo que quería demostrar.

-¿Lestrange?- Frank enarcó un ceja.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cuándo vamos a reunirnos para hacer el trabajo de Encantamientos?

Frank frunció el ceño. Ahora lo recordaba, el profesor les había puesto una tarea conjunta el día de ayer. Sonrió como solo él sabia hacerlo. Frank era de mediana estatura, no era gordito, pero tampoco era flaco, se podría decir que estaba unos cinco kilos por encima de su peso normal, su cabello era castaño, ojos marrones y tenía una sonrisa encantadora, se le formaban pequeños hoyuelos a los costados de los labios cuando lo hacía y eso era algo que a Rodolphus lo enloquecía.

-Podemos hacerlo cuando quieras, solo dime cuando y donde.

El posible doble sentido de esa oración no pasó desapercibido para la mente libidinosa de Rodolphus Lestrange y tuvo que inspirar varias veces para alejar ciertos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-¿Esta tarde antes de la merienda en la Biblioteca?

-Seguro.- sonrió.- Allí estaré.

La tarde llegó demasiado rápido para el gusto de los nervios de Rodolphus. El podría parecer un chico muy frío e inexpresivo, incluso más que el mismísimo Príncipe de las Serpientes, Lucius Malfoy. Y, en cierta medida, eso era cierto, pero todo eso quedaba de lado cuando se trataba de temas del corazón para el ojiazul. Y es que Frank Longbottom era para él el amor que deseaba tener a su lado. Ese Gryffindor lo traía loco desde que lo conoció en el Caldero Chorreante cuando tenían siete años de edad. En ese tiempo era gordito y a él le pareció la cosa más bonita que haya visto en su vida. Como un osito al que le hubiese gustado achuchar entre sus brazos. Fue amor a primera vista, sin lugar a dudas. Ahora, ya que ambos estaban solteros, Rodolphus veía su oportunidad. En primero le pareció que eran muy jóvenes para iniciar un romance, en segundo la muerte de su padre había trastocado todo su mundo, en tercero él entró al equipo de Quidditch y creyó prudente dedicar todo su tiempo a ser el mejor para obtener la Copa para su Casa (que al final no se pudo gracias a Potter), en cuarto se dejó llevar por lo que decían los demás y aceptó ser novio de Bellatrix Black, una sangre pura y Slytherin de clase alta, como él… Ese error lo pagaría con creces en quinto. Fue en ese año donde su Frank se puso de novio con Alice (N/A: No se su apellido ¬¬) y eso hizo que su corazón se encogiera. Se torturaba viendo al chico de lo más feliz con la rubia. Eso lo tuvo tan triste que descuido el Quidditch, sus deberes y su relación con Bella. Tanto que casi lo echan del equipo, lo reprendieron por sus notas y Bellatrix lo dejó porque no le prestaba atención que ella requería, eso último fue lo que menos sintió, la verdad.

Ahora caminaba hacia la Biblioteca tratando de reunir el valor suficiente como para confesar de una buena vez sus sentimientos para poder tener a Frank a su lado. Ambos estaban libres ahora y no debía de desaprovechar esa oportunidad de oro. Por muy Gryffindor y de clase media que fuera el otro.

Se sentó en una de las mesas vacías del lugar a esperarlo. Poco falto para verlo entrar comiendo una rana de chocolate con una actitud infantilmente golosa. Eran esas actitudes del chico las que lograban sacarle unas sonrisas de ternura poco comunes en él.

-Hola, ¿llevas mucho esperando?

-No, acabo de llegar.

-Bueno, entonces. ¿Quieres?- ofreció un poco de su rana con una de esas sonrisas amables de él.

-_Solo si me lo das con tu boca…_

Pestañeó confundido y comprobó que lo que acababa de decir no lo pensó sino que lo dijo en voz alta. La cara sorprendida y ruborizada de Frank era prueba de ello. _Estoy muerto._

-Bueno…- dijo Frank sonriente.- podría hacerlo, pero no creo que eso le agrade a la Señora Pince.- miró de soslayo a la Bibliotecaria que se encontraba mirando ceñuda a unos niños de primero que estaban haciendo más alboroto de lo necesario.

Y esta vez fue Rodolphus quien se ruborizó. Tragó saliva.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a… hacerlo?

-Si.- sonrió tímidamente.

Rodolphus sintió cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionar ante esa simple afirmación.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿Tú hablabas en serio hace un momento?

Lestrange clavó sus ojos azules en los marrones del otro, pudo percibir cierta ansiedad y miedo ante su respuesta. No se lo pensó más, esta era su oportunidad.

-Hablaba muy en serio.- dijo seriamente.- Solo aceptaré ese pedazo de rana de chocolate si me lo das de tu boca.- sonrió de lado.

-¿Vamos a otro lugar entonces?

Compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad y salieron a paso apresurado de la Biblioteca.

**Continuará…**

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Este chap y algunos más explicarán más o menos como se dieron las otras parejas. Este fic está lleno de locuras, así que no se sorprendan por lo que pueden llegar a encontrar.

¿Frank es un poco inhibido, ne? Jejeje… XD

Es un total de 5 chaps y espero que tengan gusto de ellos XD

¡¡¡Gracias** Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	3. Embarazos múltiples

-/-/-/-/-

-

**¿****Amor platónico?**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Parejas:** la principal es el pedido de la "festejada" (**Mirels** por su cumpleaños en 2006 XD) Tom Riddle/James Potter, y agrego unas secundarias: Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin (Ya saben porque… ¬¬´) Rodolphus Lestrange/Frank Longbottom y un ¿yuri? Lily/Narcissa (implícito)

**Advertencias:** En este fic voy a escribir muchísimas locuras que se me ocurrieron durante este tiempo. Espero que no enloquezcan por ellas. **O.O** Va atener MUCHO embarazo masculino.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 3: Embarazos múltiples. el Flash Black.-**

-

-Así que eres su… ¿Amante?

-No, Sirius, eso suena vulgar. Somos novios.- sonrió.

-Pero es nuestro profesor… ¬¬

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Nos amamos y vamos a seguir juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas.- sus ojos brillaron emocionados.

-Yo sigo pensando que es demasiado arriesgado, Prongs.- suspiró Remus.- ¿Y si los descubren?

-Vamos a hacer lo posible por mantenerlo oculto. Después de todo, ¿Quién se va a imaginar que yo ando con el profesor de Defensa?

-La verdad que es… raro.- masculló Sirius.- Van a tener que esconderse muy bien.

-Tal vez Moony pueda ayudarme. ¬¬

-¿Yo…?- parpadeó confundido.

-Si, no te hagas, que yo lo sé todo.

La cara de Remus perdió todo su color.

-¿De qué estás hablando…?

-Si eso, ¿de qué estas hablando, Prongs?

-Del _novio_ secreto de nuestro amigo lobito.

-¿Tú tienes novio?- su ceño se frunció.- ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada, Moony?

-Eh…

-Tal vez porque su novio es un Slytherin… el peorcito de todos. ¬¬

-¿El peorcito?- sonrió Sirius.- Ni que fuera Malfoy…- rió.

El silencio fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-Snivellus…

El aludido no se volteó, odiaba ese sobrenombre más que nada en el mundo, aunque le intrigaba saber que quería ese Black con él. No, su orgullo estaba primero.

-Snivellus, quiero hablar contigo.

-Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Black. Así que deja se llamarme… _así_.- siseó.

-Eh… perdón. Es la costumbre. ¬¬

Severus solo gruñó y siguió haciendo su tarea de Transformaciones, ignorando deliberadamente a Sirius. El Gryffindor bufó y se sentó frente al pelinegro y lo miro.

Lo miro.

Y siguió mirándolo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- gruñó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Quiero comprobar algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dicen por ahí que las serpientes no saben besar. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de besar a alguna, y quiero hacerlo ahora.- acomodó un mechón de su cabello despreocupadamente.

Severus parpadeó.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?

-Oh…- fingió inocencia.- Es que te he escogido para que seas el candidato para hacer mí… _investigación_.

-¿Tú quieres… besarme?- lo miró como si no lo conociera.

-Si… si no te molesta ayudarme. Es que no se a quien más recurrir.- hizo un puchero.- Y siendo yo un Gryffindor no puedo vivir con esa duda. ¿Me entiendes, verdad?

-Eh…- carraspeó.- No se si yo sea el más indicado para eso, Black.

-¿Por qué no?

-Yo soy… _Snivellus_.- admitió incomodo.- Y tu un maldito… _Merodeador_.

-Eso no me importa ahora.- descendió en su silla e hizo dar un respingo al Slytherin cuando éste sintió como una de sus piernas estaba siendo acariciada por el pie desnudo de Sirius Black, por debajo de la mesa.- Claro, entenderé si te niegas… tal vez no quieras demostrar que lo que dice ese rumor sea cierto.

Snape crispo sus labios a pesar de que estaba sintiendo como su sangre se calentaba rápidamente por esa descarada caricia.

-Por supuesto que no. Te demostraré que están equivocados. ¿Dónde y cuando?

Sirius sonrió satisfecho, solo era cuestión de picar el orgullo de un Slytherin para que hicieran todo lo que quieras, en eso se parecían mucho a los Gryffindors, por muy raro que eso sonara. Y él, siendo de familia Slytherin, sabía muy bien como manipular a las personas.

-El salón de al lado estará vació por veinte minutos, te espero allí.- sonrió de lado y se levantó para abandonar la Biblioteca.

Fue en ese momento cuando Severus fue conciente de lo que acababa de hacer y le entró el pánico. El solo había besado a dos chicas y un chico en el pasado. Y esos besos no eran de mucha experiencia que digamos, ya que dos de ellos fueron por obligación. Ahora estaba a punto de besar a nada mas y nada menos que a Sirius Black, eso de por sí ya era alarmante, pero si le agregamos que ese chico era del que estaba enamorado…

_Vamos Severus, no puedes acobardarte ahora…_

Reticente se levantó juntando sus cosas y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta el salón de la cita. Allí estaba Black con su porte chulesca sentado encima de un escritorio, con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa indescifrable en los labios.

_A partir de hoy serás mío, Snivellus. Yo también quiero a mi Slytherin…_

Y es que desde que Sirius se enterara de que dos de sus mejores amigos tenían a su serpiente (Lo de Remus fue lo más impactante), él había decidido que se dejaría de tonterías y le haría caso a ese sentimiento que desde hace casi dos años venía sintiendo. Le gustaba ese pelinegro y ahora estaba empeñado en conquistarlo.

Ambos se acercaron hasta quedar frente a frente. Sirius sonrió socarrón al notar el nerviosismo del otro, pero se imaginaba que era porque Snape no tenía mucha experiencia en eso de los besos.

-Bien, uno debe empezar y el otro responder. ¿Prefieres que lo haga yo?

Severus tragó saliva y asintió.

Black no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente, rodeó el cuello de Severus con sus brazos e inició el primero contacto.

Ambos sabores eran dulces. El de Sirius tal vez un poco mentolado ya que estaba acostumbrado a comer unos caramelos muggles de ese sabor. Severus por el contrario sabía a frutillas, porque su pasta dental era de ese sabor. ¬¬

El Gryffindor pegó sus cuerpos y el otro entendió que esa acción indicaba que debería rodear su cintura con sus manos, así lo hizo, no sin sentirse un tanto nervioso aun. Se probaron suavemente hasta que el más experimentado decidió profundizar. Mordisqueó el labio inferior y Snape entreabrió su boca para recibir gustoso la lengua sedosa del animago. La lucha por la dominancia no se hizo esperar y es que el Slytherin no se iba a dejar así como así. Después de todo, estaba tratando de demostrar que los de su Casa sí sabían besar, no podía deshonrar a la noble Casa de Slytherin.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-Padfoot, ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Eh…?

-Estás sonriendo como… _enamorado_.

-Awww, no mi querido Wormtail.- rodeó sus hombros con un brazo.- El amor no se hizo para Sirius Black, pero si quieres que te diga algo,- se acercó a su oído.- puedo confesarte que tengo novio.

-¿Si…? ¿Quién?

-Snivellus.

-¿Qué con él?- frunció el ceño.

-Es él.

Peter lo siguió mirando sin entender, por ello Sirius le dedicó una mirada enfadada y Pettigrew no pudo más que abrir su boca y sus ojos cuan grande pudo al llegar a la conclusión del asunto.

-Avísame cuando se lo vas a decir a Remus y James. Tengo que estar presente.- rió al fin.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

--------------------

Tiempo después

--------------------

-Que aburrido…- suspiró James mirando por la ventana. Era un día muy lluvioso y eso imposibilitaba toda diversión fuera del colegio ese sábado.

-Propongo que nos tomemos algo _fuertecito_ para pasar el rato.

-No, Sirius. No podemos beber en los cuartos.- reprendió Remus.- Además, esta noche tengo que encontrarme con Lucius.

-Y yo con Snivellus y James con su viejito.- dijo Sirius- No digo que tomemos hasta emborracharnos, solo hasta estar _alegres_.

Remus y James miraron recelosos a su amigo, en ese momento entró Peter acompañado por un siempre sonriente Frank Longbottom.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Frank sentándose junto a Sirius.

-Vamos a tomar algo, ¿te nos unes?

-Claro, ¿qué vamos a tomar?

-Lily tenía unas cuantas botellas que confiscó a los chicos de cursos menores el otro día y yo las _tomé prestadas_.- sonrió socarrón.

-La pelirroja te va a matar si se entera, Padfoot. ¬¬

-Oh, vamos Prongs este será un secreto entre nosotros, ¿si?- los demás lo miraron no muy convencidos, pero terminaron por acceder. Estaban muy aburridos después de todo.- ¡A darle entonces!

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

------------------

Tiempo actual.

------------------

James se tambaleó y apoyó una de sus manos sobre la pared para mantenerse en pie. Parpadeó para poder enfocar mejor la vista, pero fue inútil. Lo siguiente que vio fue oscuridad.

Cuando despertó lo sorprendió ver a dos de sus amigos en ese lugar. Sirius estaba acostado en la cama contigua, Remus lo miraba seriamente y Frank Longbottom se mordía el labio inferior en claro nerviosismo.

-Ey, Moony. ¿Qué paso?

-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber.- masculló.- Despertemos a Sirius y vamos a los dormitorios.

-Me asustas…- musitó.

Se escaparon de la enfermería y luego los cuatro (Merodeadores más Frank) estaban en el cuarto de los chicos. Todos estuvieron sintiendo los mismos síntomas durante esos dos meses que pasaron, eso era muy raro y Remus se temía lo peor.

-Admito que es raro los que nos esta pasando, pero eso no justifica tu cara de preocupación Remus. Debe ser algo que comimos.- dijo Longbottom.

-¿Dos meses de mismos síntomas solo por algo que comimos? No… me temo que esto es mucho más grave.- suspiró.

-¿De que hablas, Moony?- dijo Sirius ceñudo.- Escúpelo de una vez.

-Todo esto me lleva a aquel día que decidimos hacerte caso, idiota.- fulminó a Black con la mirada.- Cuando bebimos eso que le robaste a Lily.- cerró los ojos.- Al otro día ella estaba furiosa, no solo por el hecho de que le hayas robado esas bebidas, sino porque entre esas botellas había una poción que ella había preparado para un trabajo especial de pociones.

-¿Esa era la botella de color rosa?- preguntó Peter.

-Si.- se lamentó.

-¿Qué era? Recuerdo que todos la bebimos.- dijo James ceñudo.

-Una poción fertilizante.- murmuró.

La quijada de los chicos allí presente se desencajó.

-¿Qui-Quieres decir que…?

-Que si todos tuvimos relaciones esa noche, sumado a los síntomas que tenemos, es muy probable que estemos embarazados.- se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

Shock.

-¿Un bebito de mi Rodolphus?- musitó Frank con una radiante sonrisa mientras posaba sus manos en su vientre.

Los otros cuatro lo fulminaron con la mirada. Ellos no estaban tan contentos con esa posibilidad. De hecho, les horrorizaba.

-En fin… para asegurarnos prepare una poción que sirve de Test de embarazo. Hagámonoslo y que sea lo que Merlín quiera.

Media hora más tarde, nuevamente, el único que sonreía era Frank. Remus tenía la mirada perdida. Sirius y James estaban blancos como fantasmas mirando sus resultados. Peter observaba horrorizado su _positivo_.

-Debemos hablar con McGonagall y el director cuanto antes. Luego de decirles a los padres, claro está.- murmuró Lupin.

-¡¿Decirles?! ¡¿Qué quieres que le diga?! ¡Severus va a matarme!- exclamó al borde del colapso nervioso.

-Tom no se va a tomar muy bien esto…- murmuró Potter.

-¿Tom? ¬¬ ¿Qué Tom?- preguntó con sospecha Frank.

-Eso no es lo importante ahora.- masculló Remus.- Debemos tomar una decisión. Todos estamos en la misma situación. ¿Ustedes que van a hacer?

-Yo voy a tenerlo. Seguro mi bomboncito se alegrará enormemente.- dijo sonriente Frank.

-Suerte la tuya. Severus querrá rodear sus manos en mi cuello.- suspiró.- Pero supongo que también voy a tenerlo. ¿Y tu Prongs?

-Lo tendré.- se encogió de hombros.- Será mi hijo después de todo… si él no lo quiere… yo… me las arreglaré solo.- sorbió por la nariz, tenía unas inexplicables ganas de llorar.

-Yo igual.- murmuró Remus.

Ahora todos miraron a Peter y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

-¿Cómo es que tú…?- soltó Sirius.

El chico se ruborizó hasta las orejas y agachó la mirada.

-Yo… solo es una relación sin compromisos… Merlín.- susurró lloroso.

-No te pongas así, Peter.- tranquilizó Remus.- ¿Quién es?

-Ariel Crabbe… un Slytherin.

Todos los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Cada uno de ellos unos Gryffindors iba a traer al mundo un hijo de Slytherin. Las cosas de la vida…

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-Profesor, ¿podemos hablar?

A Tom le extrañó esa actitud nerviosa de su novio. La verdad es que era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera, ese chico se caracterizaba por ser muy seguro de si mismo. Pero que tierno estaba con esa actitud de cachorro asustado mordiéndose el labio inferior y sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Claro.

Ambos esperaron hasta que el último alumno saliera para lanzarse uno a los brazos del otro. El beso de James era mucho más fogoso, porque necesitaba sentirse seguro con lo que estaba a punto de confesar, necesitaba saber que su Tom lo amaba y que la noticia lo alegraría.

-¿Qué pasa? Te noto extraño, James.- murmuró aparatando un mechón azabache rebelde de la frente de su pequeño.

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que mis hábitos alimenticios estaban raros y que me notabas más rellenito?- frunció su ceño de repente al recordarlo. _¡Yo no estoy rellenito!_

-Si, ¿Qué con eso?- susurró abrazando más esa pequeña cintura y enterrando su rostro en el cuello del más joven, para mordisquear la piel.

-Ya sé porque me pasa todo eso…- murmuró y se separó del mayor para mirarlo a la cara- Estoy embarazado, Tom.

----------------

Junto al lago.

----------------

-¿Lo dices en serio…?- su sonrisa no podía ser más luminosa.

-Si.- musitó sonriente.

-¡Te amo, Frank!- gritó antes de abalanzarse sobre el otro cuerpo.

--------------------------

Torre de Astronomía.

--------------------------

-Pero… si nosotros nos cuidamos.

-No funcionó.- No le iba a decir que uno de sus amigos cometió el estúpido error de darles esa poción confundiéndola con alcohol. Ya estaban bastante alteradas las cosas.

-¡¿No funciono?!- siseó fulminándolo con la mirada.- He tenido sexo desde los catorce usando esa poción, Remus. No me puedes dar esa excusa estúpida.

El castaño lo miró dolido.

-Pues lamento que de todas las personas con las que te has acostado haya sido conmigo con el único que no funcionó.

-¿Estas seguro de que no funciono? ¿No será que tú hiciste algo para que no surtiera el efecto deseado? No serías el primero que trata de utilizar esa táctica para quedarse con la fortuna Malfoy. De todos, no pensé que justo tú usaras ese método. Pues te digo que lo hacen en vano. Las dos veces anteriores resultaron ser mentira y no voy a creerte.

El rostro de Remus no podía mostrar más que sorpresa. Solo dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas antes de sonreír irónicamente.

-Si no quieres hacerte cargo, simplemente dímelo. No hace falta que me insultes.- suspiró.- Adiós, Lucius Malfoy.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

Cuando Sirius llegó a la habitación que compartía con sus amigos hizo una mueca. James se encontraba llorando en su cama y Frank lo consolaba palmeándole la espalda. Remus tenia apoyada su cabeza en las piernas de Peter mientas éste acariciaba sus cabellos con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué paso?

-El profesor (si porque ya se que es él) le dijo a James que el bebé no puede nacer, que todavía les resta un año de colegio y eso sería un escándalo. A Remus, Malfoy simplemente no le creyó y le soltó una perorata de que iba por su dinero. Rodolphus y yo estamos felicísimos por la noticia.- sonrió.

-¿Y tú, Peter?

El chico lo miró horrorizado.

-Yo… no me animé a decírselo.

-Quedamos en que hoy lo haríamos todos sin excepción.- reprochó Black.

-Pero es que… nosotros no somos novios ni nada. Y ahora me animo mucho menos al saber como reaccionaron Malfoy y el profesor. ¿A ti como te fue?

-Yo se lo dije.- se encogió de hombros.- Pero él se me quedo mirando sin decir nada, así que me cansé de esperar y me vine.

-Muy Gryffindor de tu parte, Padfoot- murmuró Remus.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? Quedamos en que solo deberíamos decírselo, no que supiéramos sus reacciones ante la noticia.

Remus meneó la cabeza y se levantó de las piernas de su amigo secándose las lágrimas.

-Debemos hablar con McGonagall y el director cuanto antes.

-Yo no quiero.- susurró James.

Los chicos miraron con pena al pelinegro. De todos él era el que más sufría, porque a él directamente le habían dicho que abortara a su hijito. Eso era lo peor que te podían decir encontrándote en ese estado.

**Continuará…**

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bien, este chap tienes sus momentos felices y los tristes, pero créanme, todos mis fics tienen finales felices y este no será la excepción. Voy a hacer sufrir un poco a esos malosos que hacen daños a nuestros Merodeadores **¬¬** y después todo tendrá gusto a miel **XD**

Es un total de 5 chaps y espero que tengan gusto de ellos **XD**

¡¡¡Gracias** Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	4. Partos múltiples

-/-/-/-/-

-

**¿****Amor platónico?**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Parejas:** la principal es el pedido de la "festejada" (**Mirels** por su cumpleaños en 2006 XD) Tom Riddle/James Potter, y agrego unas secundarias: Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin (Ya saben porque… ¬¬´) Rodolphus Lestrange/Frank Longbottom y un ¿yuri? Lily/Narcissa (implícito)

**Advertencias:** En este fic voy a escribir muchísimas locuras que se me ocurrieron durante este tiempo. Espero que no enloquezcan por ellas. **O.O** Va atener MUCHO embarazo masculino.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**TRJP**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 4: Partos Múltiples.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Nota aclaratoria**: para que todas las fechas me cuadren he decidido implementar una absurda regla. Después de todo esto es un AU ¬¬U La cosa es así… un bebé gestado en el cuerpo de un mago esta listo para salir a los cinco meses, pero tiene tiempo de nacer hasta los nueve meses, aunque NO antes de los cinco. Así mismo, implemento otra regla que no es loca ya que en Japón si se hace. La regla es que cuando dos personas se casan, el que tiene mayor dinero de los dos, es el apellido que se adopta como casado. Entonces el hijo de Remus y Lucius será un Malfoy, el de Peter y Crabbe será un Crabbe. De James y Tom, lo dejaremos en Potter ya que James es algo más adinerado que el profesor, y el de Neville será un Longbottom porque Rodolphus quiso cumplirle ese caprichito a su amor. Jujuju… sigan con este loco fic.

----------------------------------------

-

-¿De dónde vienes?

Severus miró un tanto irritado a su amigo. Era evidente para él que Lucius estaba sufriendo por la separación, por mucho que lo intentara ocultar.

-Fuimos a hablar con el director y la Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor.

-No entiendo.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?- enarcó una ceja- Los Merodeadores y Longbottom están todos embarazados, el de Sirius es mío.

-¿…Qué?

-¿Lupin no te contó lo que hizo el idiota de mi novio?

Vio negar al rubio, así que, tras suspirar, relato los hechos ocurridos aquel día de lluvia donde los cinco Gryffindor resultaron embarazados gracias a la torpeza de Sirius Black.

-Y yo me voy a hacer cargo de mi hijo. Sé que somos apenas unos adolescentes, pero tampoco puedo pedirle que aborte. Mi padre era un bastardo y yo no voy a ser como él. Pienso estar con mi hijo y mi pareja en todo momento.

Lucius solo lo miraba, su cara estaba pálida y su sus ojos sin brillo.

-Tú no debes molestarte en nada, Lupin ya tiene todo solucionado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- el nombre de ese chico lo trajo devuelta a la realidad.

-Lupin y Potter alegaron frente al director que los bebés que están esperando son uno del otro. En realidad, no se de quien es el crío de Potter, pero estando ambos solos y siendo ellos tan Gryffindors que se apoyan en todo, decidieron decir esa mentira. El Director medio que no les creyó, pero no le quedó otra que aceptar su palabra.

Los ojos de Lucius se entrecerraron y se levantó presuroso de la cama donde estaba echado.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar a Remus. Ningún hijo mío se va a hacer pasar por un Potter.- siseó antes de salir de la habitación.

Severus sonrió negando con la cabeza. Sirius tenía razón después de todo, solo debía picarle en el orgullo para lograr que hiciera lo que quisiera.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-Oye, tú.- siseó espantando al pobre niño de segundo.- Llama a Lupin que necesito hablar con él.

-É-Él no esta, Malfoy.- musitó el chico.

-¿Cómo que no está? Lo busque por todo el Colegio y no lo encuentro. No me mientas, mocoso.

-Él no te esta mintiendo.- la voz helada provenía de la pelirroja Evans quien estaba fulminando con la mirada a Lucius. El pequeño león suspiró aliviado y se apresuró a entrar a su Sala Común.

-¿Dónde esta entonces?

-Dumbledore les dijo a los chicos que podrían permanecer en el Colegio en sus estados, pero que deberían formalizar sus relaciones. Así que… todos ellos fueron por anillos de compromiso.- sonrió.- Remus y James estaban muy emocionados al respecto, hacen linda pareja la verdad. Espero que ambos niños sean morenitos como Potter.

Los ojos de Lucius se entrecerraron.

-Tú sabes que es imposible que el hijo de Remus sea moreno.- espetó.

-Todo es posible si hay magia de por medio.- dijo dándole una mirada significante.- Y si ellos se casan, no habrá nada que tu puedas hacer.

Lucius la miró aún más enfadado y se dio media vuelta hecho una furia. Debería hablar cuanto antes con el director. Remus y ese bebé eran suyos y Potter no se iba a quedar con ellos.

-Eres mala, Lily, pero eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Evans sonrió y estiró una mano para que Narcissa se la tome. Juntas entraron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

Suspiró sonoramente y se levantó de su asiento. Afuera el grupo de James estaba sentado alrededor del gran árbol que estaba junto al lago. Black estaba hablando de algo aparentemente serio con su pareja Snape, porque ambos estaban con el ceño fruncido y se miraban enfadados. Pettigrew aún no parecía acostumbrarse a estar comprometido con Crabbe, pero era algo que los padres del Slytherin estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer, ya que no querían un bastardo en la familia. Se llevaban muy bien a pesar de cómo inició su relación.

Los más radiantes parecían ser Lestrange y Longbottom, destilaban tanto amor que le daban nauseas. Y lo que le parecía mejor era que Malfoy se hubiese decidido a enfrentar su responsabilidad con Lupin. Ellos también estaban comprometidos, aunque se corrió el rumor que el rubio tuvo que pedirle perdón de rodillas al Gryffindor por haberlo llamado mentiroso y estafador. Se le habían retorcido las entrañas cuando se enteró que Lupin y Potter iban a comprometerse alegando que sus hijos eran el uno de otro. El sabía muy bien que eso era mentira y su vena posesiva había saltado en ese momento.

Más allá estaba él. Sentado, acariciando su ligeramente abultado vientre mientras su mirada se notaba perdida en un punto indefinido del Bosque Prohibido. Su actitud era muy melancólica y Tom ya no lo veía sonreír como antes, ahora solo sonreía tristemente y eso lo hacía odiarse a sí mismo. Es que todo fue tan repentino y estaba muy arrepentido de todo lo que le dijo. Ahora pensaba que si el chico le hubiese hecho caso y hubiera abortado, el jamás se lo perdonaría. Pero no sabía como volver a él… eso significaría revelar todo frente al Colegio. Cierto, James ya era mayor de edad, pero seguía siendo un alumno y él corría peligro de ser despedido o encarcelado. En verdad que estaba en un encrucijada y no sabía como salir de ella.

Su corazón se encogió cuando vio una lágrima rodar por ese perfecto rostro. James abrió los ojos como platos y se apresuró a secar esa rebelde lágrima, Tom estaba seguro que lo hizo para que sus amigos no lo notaran. Observó como se levantaba presuroso y, con una sonrisa que sabía que era falsa, se despidió de las felices parejas.

James caminaba por un pasillo sin siquiera notar cual era. Su mente estaba perdida en sus dolorosos pensamientos. Estaba tan solo y estando embarazado tenía la apremiante necesidad de ser abrazado y mimado, pero no tenía nada de eso y tampoco quería buscarlo, no se sentía con ánimos de buscarse un novio. No se creía capaz de volver a amar a nadie más ni mucho menos cargar a alguien con su hijo solo por no sentirse solo. Porque estaba seguro que más de uno en ese colegio lo aceptaría con bebé y todo.

-Oh, no…- gimió. Otra vez estaba sintiendo otros de esos horribles mareos y estaba solo en medio de ese desierto pasillo. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el piso. No le quedaba de otra que esperar hasta que todo dejara de dar vueltas.

-Oh, James. ¿Estás bien?

-No.- gruñó. Su dolor de cabeza estaba aumentando y ni siquiera reconocía la voz de la persona que le estaba hablando. Su lucha por no caer en al inconciencia lo estaba agotando.

-Levántate, voy a llevarte a algún lugar cómodo.- la voz sonada en extremo preocupada.

-No puedo.- gimió.- Todo me da vueltas.

-Te ayudaré.

Sintió como unos familiares fuertes brazos rodeaban su ya redondeada cintura y era levantado sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¿Puedes caminar?

Asintió con la cabeza, pero ya no daba más… el dejar de lado su antes cómoda ubicación lo terminó por marear.

-¿James…?- la voz sonaba cada vez más ansiosa, pero su mente estaba completamente embotada.- ¡¿James?! ¡James!

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la oscuridad.

Se desperezó como gatito y bostezó sonoramente. Parpadeó confuso y buscó sus gafas, ellas estaban en la mesa de luz junto a esa enorme cama. Una cama que le sonaba de temerosa manera. Se levantó de un salto y miró para todos lados. ¿Cómo es que había llegado justamente allí? No se lo pensó y caminó presuroso hasta la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar ese siseó. Cerró los ojos, su estado anímico de esos días no era el mejor y no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo.

-A mi Sala Común.- masculló.

Intentó salir más un fuerte agarre, que no lo lastimó, lo detuvo.

-No por ahora. Aún estás pálido. Cuando estés mejor yo mismo voy a acompañarte.

-No hace falta, me voy ahora.- farfulló, más una inoportuna nausea le sobrevino y se llevó ambas manos al estómago, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Aún no estás del todo bien, acuéstate. Por favor.

Y vio tanta preocupación y sinceridad en esos hermosos ojos verdes que tuvo que obedecer. Más no lo hizo del todo, porque en lugar de acostarse se sentó en un sillón cercano. Se cruzó de brazos y miró obstinadamente hacia un punto indefinido de la pared. Si lo veía a los ojos no iba a poder aguantar las ganas de derretirse en sus brazos, de besarlo o de llorar desconsoladamente... todo a la vez.

Tom Riddle no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír de lado al ver esa actitud tan infantil en el Gryffindor.

-Tenemos que hablar, James.

-Ya todo fue dicho. Ahora no tengo nada que hablar contigo.- gruñó aún sin mirarlo.

-Lo sé… y se que cuando hablamos la última vez yo cometí un error muy grave. Y, tras pensar todo este tiempo, me di cuenta de que fui un estúpido.- allí James lo miró sorprendido, ¿el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin se estaba llamando a sí mismo estúpido?- No me mires así.- sonrió.- Se admitir mis errores y estoy dispuesto a redimirme.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

El hombre mayor se acercó para arrodillarse frente al más joven hasta que sus rostros quedaron en el mismo ángulo. Tom sonrió y poso una de sus manos en el vientre del león.

-Quiero hacerme cargo del bebé… y de ti.

James abrió la boca incrédulo ante lo que estaba escuchando.

-Pero tú…

-Es de humanos equivocarse, amor. Y yo me di cuenta que lo hice. No puedo vivir sin ti, sin tu presencia, sin tu olor, sin esa hermosa sonrisa o esos divinos ojos. Y mucho menos sin este pequeñito que esta creciendo dentro de ti.- miró el ligero abultamiento.- Quiero que te cases conmigo. Afrontaré lo que sea que Dumbledore tenga preparado para mí. Todo con tal de no perderlos.

Se había decidido. Cuando pudo ver su figura desolada y enfermiza en ese pasillo algo se removió dentro de él. Y como si de una revelación se tratara, se dio cuenta de que James Potter lo era todo para él y que no podía estar un minuto más separado de ese chico. Lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y no le importaba enfrentar al mismísimo Merlín con tal de tenerlo.

Cuando lo cargó en sus brazos para llevarlo a su habitación ocurrió algo que jamás olvidaría. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo desde la punta de sus pies hasta la última hebra de su cabello. Era cálida y le daba una clara bienvenida, un saludo. Sin duda, esa ligera magia hermosa que había sentido era la de su bebito. Su hijo lo estaba saludando por primera vez y él casi se pone llorar de la emoción.

Desde ese momento supo que no podía vivir sin James ni sin el pequeño que crecía dentro de él. Agradecía sobremanera la testarudez que caracterizaba a los Gryffindors, porque, gracias a ella, su James no había tomado la decisión de abortar.

-¿No dices nada?

Potter solo lo miró con una mueca ilegible en su bello rostro. Sin embargo, luego sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo y se tiró a su cuello para besarlo con innegable pasión.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo.- susurró contra sus labios.

Tom contestó al beso con la misma fogosidad que el más pequeño, sonreía por dentro al saberse perdonado. No negaba que le asustaba un poco su inminente paternidad, pero si James iba a estar al lado suyo, lo superarían juntos.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo con esa dolora separación, así que sus ropas empezaron a molestarlos enseguida. Se desprendieron de ellas con movimientos claramente sincronizados y, cuando sus pieles volvieron a estar en contacto, después de tanto tiempo, no pudieron evitar gemir complacidos.

Intercambiaron lugares y fue Tom quien ocupo el sillón y James no tardó en saltar a sus piernas y empezar a empalarse de a poco. Riddle parpadeó sonriente.

-¿Estamos un poquito ansiosos, no?- bromeó.

-Las hormonas.- gruño James descendiendo de a poco y aforrándose a los hombros de su amante.

El Slytherin sonrió y lo atrajo para besarlo. Unieron labios y lenguas por varios minutos hasta que James comenzó a moverse sobre ese erecto pene. El mayor rodeó con una de sus manos el miembro de Potter y así comenzaron el acto que los llevaría al orgasmo. La culminación no tardó en llegar, ya que la separación había sido dolorosamente larga y James aún no estaba recuperado de sus malestares.

-¿Cuándo hablarás con Dumbledore?

-Hoy mismo.- suspiró Tom ayudando a James a separar sus cuerpos.

-¿No puede ser mañana?- preguntó con un mirada ansiosa- Hoy quiero que estemos así, abrazaditos.- susurró mimoso, acurrucándose en el pecho del mayor.- Ya mañana enfrentaremos lo que sea, ¿si?

-¿Cómo puedo negarme, si me lo pides así?- murmuró con una media sonrisa.

James sonrió, levantó su cabeza para besar a su amor y luego volvió a su posición mimosa. El sentir los brazos fuertes de Tom Riddle alrededor de su cuerpo lo reconfortaba y le daban una seguridad increíble.

Fue en ese momento donde ambos pudieron sentir esa calidez que Tom percibió antes de que su reconciliación se diera. James respingo sin saber de donde provenía y miró alarmado al mayor.

-¿Sentiste eso?- susurró mirando su vientre.

-Si, eso fue nuestro bebé.- murmuró extrañamente emocionado.- Parece que esta muy feliz de que estemos juntos de nuevo.

-Es asombroso.- susurró sonriente, no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-No te pongas así. Debería de alegrarte el saber que él esta contento.- dijo Tom divertido y atrayendo la azabache cabeza a su cuerpo.

-Son las hormonas.- sollozó en defensa.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-Oh, bien… eso esta muy bien.- murmuraba gustoso mientras recibía unos masajes de su ceñuda pareja.

-No soy tu elfo doméstico Sirius… tengo cosas que hacer.

-Pero, Sevy…- hizo un puchero.- Es por el bebé.

-El bebé no necesita masajes. Solo comida.- gruñó.- Me voy…

-Oh, bien. No importa, ¿sabes que Lola me dijo que si necesitaba algo la llamara? Tal vez le escriba para que me haga compañía mientras tú no estas. ¬¬

Severus crispó sus labios y se negó a ver la sonrisa maliciosa que seguro su _esposo_ tenía en el rostro. _Lola_ fue una de las tantas amantes que Sirius tuvo en el pasado, se podría decir que ella era la recurrente, ya que estaba con el pelinegro-azulado en intervalos de una relación a otra. Y Snape era inteligente, sabía que lo estaba manipulando de nuevo, para que se quedara y lo mimara de una manera _Gryffindor,_ a la que él no estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Me mandas la lechuza antes de que te vayas? Voy a mandarle un mensaje.

-No.- siseó.- Me quedo.

_¡Malditos celos!_

_-_

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-¿Es saludable que comas eso…?

-¿Qué cosa…?

-Todo eso.- Rodolphus hizo una mueca de asco al ver que su reciente esposo ponía grandes cantidades de mermelada de ciruela arriba de su… _pescado frito_.

-La verdad que no sé.- respondió ceñudo Frank.- Pero el medimago me dijo que si tenía antojos que me los saciara. Y esto es lo que se me antoja, ¿me pasas el queso?

Lestrange lo miró alarmado, pero fue a cumplir con el encargo.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-¿Draco dices?

-Si, es perfecto. Draco Malfoy. Es totalmente armonioso y un nombre adecuado para su clase social.

-Asumes que se apellidará Malfoy. ¬¬

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Es mi hijo! ¿Qué otro apellido va a tener?

-Aún no estamos casados, ósea que hasta el momento es Draco Lupin.

-¡Pero…! ¡Pero…! ¡Te dije que nos vamos a casar dentro de poco! ¡Solo tengo que llegar a un acuerdo con los Black para romper mi contrato de matrimonio con Narcissa!

-Eso es lo que vengo escuchando desde hace dos meses… ¬¬

-¡Pero estas cosas no son fáciles!- se acercó hasta sentarse al lado de su pareja en un amplio sillón.- Por favor… no me hagas esto, nos vamos a casar antes de que nuestro bebé nazca, te lo juro.

Remus hizo una mueca al ver el rostro suplicante de su amor. La verdad es que solo lo estaba fastidiando, sabía que Lucius estaba de los nervios últimamente, porque las cosas con los Black no estaban del todo bien. Ya había un escándalo porque uno de sus integrantes estaba embarazado a la edad de 17 años. El romper un compromiso los hundiría socialmente.

-Está bien Lucius, yo te creo. No te desesperes. Solo ten en cuenta que Draco puede venir antes de tiempo.

-Te juro que antes de que terminen las clases nos casamos.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

La primer sorpresa fue que Dumbledore se tomo muy bien el hecho de que uno de sus cinco alumnos embarazados este esperando un hijo de su más reciente profesor de Defensa. Los felicito abiertamente y hasta se ofreció para ser el padrino de la boda. Minerva, por el contrario, estaba lívida.

La segunda sorpresa fue que, contra todo pronostico (y apuestas de los alumnos de Hogwarts), fue Vincent Crabbe-Pettigrew el primero en nacer; justo antes de que las clases terminaran. Los padres del chico Crabbe estaban muy contentos por la unión, porque si bien Peter era un mestizo, ellos no auguraban un buen matrimonio para su hijo hasta que se enteraron de este repentino embarazo. El Gryffindor no estaba tan mal. Y lo principal era que, con ese bebé, ya tenían asegurados su descendencia y la continuación del apellido.

La tercera sorpresa fue que los Black aceptaron romper el contrato matrimonial de una de sus hijas con el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy. Y gracias a Merlín (para Lucius) se casaron cuanto antes, porque solo tres días después Draco Malfoy-Lupin llegaba al mundo para alegría de ambas familias.

La cuarta sorpresa fue que Sirius aceptara irse a vivir a la Mansión Snape casi sin poner objeciones. Fue allí, dos semanas después, donde Regulus Black-Snape nació bajo los cuidados del mismísimo Severus, ya que todo fue tan rápido que ni tiempo de llegar a San Mungo tuvieron. El pobre pelinegro estuvo histérico, pero el tener a su pequeño hijo en sus brazos hizo que todo se le olvidara. Sirius fue testigo de la más hermosa sonrisa que su esposo mostrara desde que se habían conocido. Fue en ese momento que Sirius Black se dio cuenta de que él si podía llegar a enamorarse… si es que ya no lo estaba.

Ahora las apuestas estaban en saber quien nacería primero. Si Harry Potter-Riddle o Neville Longbottom-Lestrange.

Durante ese periodo de tiempo la familia Weasley se agrandó. La querida y recordada Molly había fallecido dando a luz a sus gemelos George y Fred. Arthur, dolido y viudo, tuvo que encargarse de sus cinco hijos. Esto solo duró un corto tiempo de un año y medio, porque, por esas casualidades de la vida, el pelirrojo volvió a reencontrarse con un antiguo novio de la escuela. Ethan Nott (un Slytherin un año mayor que Arthur) alegó nunca haberse olvidado de él y le pidió una oportunidad. Cinco meses después estaban casados y en la espera de sus primeros hijos… porque eran dos los que el pelirrojo gestaba.

Entonces, por estas épocas de muchos nacimientos, también se sumaron a los múltiples partos los mellizos Ronald y Theodore Nott-Weasley. Era extraño ver como uno ellos era de cabello pelirrojo oscuro y de ojos azules y el otro pelinegro de ojos marrones. Eso sí, las pecas estaban presentes en los dos, solo que las de Theodore eran menos y casi ni se notaban.

Y, sumados a las excentricidades, podemos decir que Cassandra Zabini, conocida por enviudar más de cuatro veces, al fin encontró la horma de sus zapatos. Su último esposo, Amos Diggory, llevaba con ella casi un año entero y lo más raro de todo era, que no tenia nada de dinero, como si lo tuvieron sus antiguos esposos. De hecho, ella parecía… enamorada. Y su reciente bebé, Blaise Zabini-Diggory, llegó para coronar esa relación. El pequeño Blaise era el orgullo de su padre y de su medio-hermano, Cedric (de tres años), hijo del antiguo matrimonio de Amos.

Y, si por si eso no fuera poco, a Lucius le llegó la noticia de que su hermano Elías, el que se había casado con el muggle, también acababa de tener un hijo. El niño era idéntico a su padre y se llamaba… Dean Thomas. Porque el hijo mayor de los Malfoy se había cambiado el apellido para adoptar el de su esposo y su hijito era Thomas a secas, sin el Malfoy.

Así que, como ya había dicho antes, todos los ojos estaban atentos a James y Frank. A ver quien le hacía ganar una cuantiosa cantidad de galeones debido a las apuestas.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-Tommy… ¿las serpientes hibernan?

-No que yo sepa. ¿Por qué?

-Nagini se esta comportando… _raro_. ¬¬

Tom Riddle frunció el ceño y se fijó en lo que su querida mascota estaba haciendo. Nagini serpenteaba presurosa de aquí para allá transportando sabanas, medias, manteles, servilletas, lo que sea que se encontrara por el camino y fuera blandito y acogedor.

_-¿Qué estas haciendo, Nagini?-_ siseó en Parsél.

Su querido esposo ya sabía de ese don de su amorcito y, muy por el contrario de espantarse por ese extraño don, James lo encontraba… excitante. Es más, ahora que estaba embarazado, le pedía a su conyugue que le hablara en Parsél cada vez que estaba… mimoso.

-_Preparando el nido para el bebé_.- siseó ella sonando ansiosa.- _¡Ya viene! ¡Ya viene!-_ siseó casi histérica.

-_Todavía falta para que Harry llegue, Nagini. Deja de comportarte así._

_-¡Eso es lo que tú crees!-_ espetó.

-Tom…

El profesor me mando una mirada enfadada a su mascota antes de girarse. James tenía la cara contraída por dolor y miraba con aprensión al piso. Fijó su vista en el suelo y enarcó una ceja al ver que estaba mojado justo debajo de los pies del menor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Harry esta en camino, mi amor.

_-¡Oh, no! ¡Y yo aún no termino!-_ escuchó decir a su mascota.

Tom estaba en shock.

-¡HAS ALGO, MALDITA SEA!

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

Miraba embelezado a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos. Y pensar que estuvo a punto de perderse de ver esos hermosos rasgos tan parecidos a los de su "madre". La nariz era muy parecida a la suya y, por muy increíble que sonara, él ya notaba que los ojos eran de un verde esmeralda idéntico a los suyos. Harry dormía tranquilo en sus brazos. El parto no duró mucho, pero sin duda esa era una experiencia traumática para todo bebé y él se alegraba de que el suyo estuviese dormido y tranquilo en sus brazos. Ahora que estaba solo y no con los histéricos amigos de su esposo, que también eran sus alumnos, podía darse el gusto de contemplar a esa parte de si y de sonreír de una manera que nadie estaría acostumbrado a verlo.

-Pareces feliz, Tom.

El aludido respingo y miró entrecerrando los ojos a su interlocutor. ¿Quién otro sino Albus Dumbledore podría llegar a interrumpir su momento a solas con su hijito?

-Lo soy… y mucho. Nunca pensé que yo podría llegar a tener un hijo.- miró a Harry- No después de todo lo que pasé en ese horroroso orfanato. Ese lugar me sacó todas las ganas de querer criar un niño…

-Pero llegó James Potter y trastocó _todos_ tus planes, ¿verdad?- (N/A: ¿Notan la ironía de la palabra? XD)

-Si.- admitió sabiendo muy bien de lo que su ex-profesor hablaba.- _Todos_ y _cada uno_ de ellos. Ahora solo quiero ser un buen padre para Harry y vivir junto a mi esposo en nuestra casa.

-Y seguirás siendo profesor, me supongo.

-Claro que si. Me gusta dar clases. Eso no lo abandonaré… puedes estar tranquilo.

-Bien.- sonrió radiante.- Entonces solo me queda felicitarte por este precioso bebé.- acarició la mejilla del recién nacido.- Nos vemos en Hogwarts, Tom.

-Hasta luego, director.

Tom siguió con su mirada como el anciano salía del cuarto donde estaban ellos tres, porque James también dormía placidamente, pero en la cama en el centro de la habitación. Un suave gorgoteo hizo que fijara sus ojos en su preciosa carga. Harry Potter-Riddle lo esta _mirando_.

-Hola, bebé. Has cambiado mi vida, ¿sabes? Antes de buscar trabajo en Hogwarts hice cosas muy malas y esperaba encontrar gente que me apoyara para seguir haciéndolas, pero eso quedo atrás. En este momento, lo único que quiero es verte crecer y estar junto a ti y tu papá por el resto de mi vida. Ustedes dos van a volverme un Hufflepuff.- hizo una mueca de desdén.- Si es que ya no lo soy.

-No lo creo, tú siempre serás un perfecto Slytherin.

Tom levantó la mirada y vio que su esposo lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Una vergonzosa sospecha se creó en su mente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? ¬¬

-Desde que Dumbledore salió de la habitación.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse al saber que su joven esposo acababa de escuchar todas las tonterías que le dijo a su hijito.

-Te amo, Tom. Y solo por eso no voy a preguntarte que cosas malas has hecho… esperare a que me lo cuentes cuando te sientas preparado.

Al mayor se acercó al chico y lo besó en los labios. Ayudo a James a cargar a Harry y luego se miraron a los ojos.

-Gracias.- murmuró.- Gracias por todo.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/TRJP:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-¿Pero entonces…? ¿Cómo quedamos? Nacieron en el mismo día… nadie dijo nada de las horas… ¿Quedamos en un empate y cada uno se lleva su parte?

-La verdad que no creo que podamos hacer eso, Padfoot.

-¿Por qué no, Moony? ¡Nadie contaba con que Neville y Harry llegaran el mismo día!

-Eso no es del todo cierto.- masculló Remus.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó acunando mejor a su pequeño Regulus en sus brazos.

-Si hubo alguien que aposto que los bebés de James y el profesor Riddle y el del Frank y Lestrange llegaban en el mismo día…

-¿Quién…?- se interesó Severus, quien estaba con su ahijado Draco en brazos.

-El director… ¬¬

**Continuará…**

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**TRJP**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Je… ya les dije que habría muchas locuras, así que no acepto quejas _XD_ Hubo muchos nacimientos y emparejamientos, ¿ne? ¿Draco es primo de Dean? ¿Blaise y Cedric son medios-hermanos? ¿Ron y Théo son hermanos mellizos? ¿Harry dormirá en el nido que hizo Nagini? ¡¡¡Que lío!!! **XP**

En fin… espero que hayan entendido la nota aclaratoria.

Es un total de 5 chaps y espero que tengan gusto de ellos **XD**

¡¡¡Gracias** Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	5. Familias felices

-/-/-/-/-

-

**¿****Amor platónico?**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Parejas:** la principal es el pedido de la "festejada" (**Mirels** por su cumpleaños en 2006 XD) Tom Riddle/James Potter, y agrego unas secundarias: Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin (Ya saben porque… ¬¬´) Rodolphus Lestrange/Frank Longbottom y un ¿yuri? Lily/Narcissa (implícito)

**Advertencias:** En este fic voy a escribir muchísimas locuras que se me ocurrieron durante este tiempo. Espero que no enloquezcan por ellas. **O.O** Va atener MUCHO embarazo masculino.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva:_ pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**TRJP**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-/-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 5: Familias felices.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-_Nagini… ¿tú sabes poque mis papis haten etos luidos dados?_

La serpiente miro alarmada al niño de tres años. Harry se encontraba mirando ceñudo la puerta del despacho de su padre, desde adentro se escuchaban, efectivamente, sonidos raros… para un niño como Harry.

_-No sé pequeño… estarán... jugando a algo._

_-¿Jugano? Yo quelo…-_ Harry sonrió y se adelanto para entrar al despacho.

_-¡No!-_ siseó alarmada._- ¡No entres Harry! ¡Por lo que más quieras! _

_-¿Poqué?-_ masculló- _Haddy quele jugar_.

-_Tu no tienes edad para jugar a eso_.- susurró para si- _No, Harry_.- dijo mirando al niño-_mejor juguemos tu y yo, ¿si?_

-Mmmhhh…- el morenito miró ceñudo a su amiga, pero terminó asintiendo.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**TRJP**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-No Théo.- decía George Weasley seriamente.- Tu eres un niño que papá encontró tirado en el camino, por eso no eres pelirrojo como nosotros.

El pelinegro frunció los labios y miró enfadado a su hermano mayor. Teniendo tres años, deberían de molestarlo esos comentarios tan mal intencionados, pero los gemelos siempre lo fastidiaban con eso… ya estaba acostumbrado. Además, todo el resto de sus hermanos lo protegían y no le importaba que ellos le dijeran eso.

-No lo moleten.- gruñó Ron llegando ceñudo.- Él es mi hemanito, papi no lo enconto tirado.

-Awww, Ronnie.-arrulló Fred.- No digas eso… si Théo sabe que es hijo de una banshee.

-¡Metira!- chilló Ron abalanzándose sobre el gemelo más cercano.

-No peleen.- Bill bufó exasperado deteniendo la carrera de su pequeño hermano- Ya dejen de molestarlos con los mismo, chicos.- reprendió a los gemelos.

-Pero si es verdad. El pequeño Théo es hijo de una banshee. ¿No vez su pelo negro y su constante ceñudo fruncido? Da miedo.- dijo George con una gran sonrisa.

-Ustedes son los que no parecen hijos de esta familia.- dijo Charlie desde la mesa. Se encontraba haciendo sus tareas para Hogwarts.

-No nos ofendas.- los gemelos se urgieron cuan altos eran, mirando ceñudos al mayor. De hecho, con el ceño fruncido, eran idénticos a Theodore.

-Ya dejen de fastidiar y vayan a hacer algo productivo.- masculló Bill.

Los gemelos mostraron sus esplendorosas sonrisas de travesuras y salieron corriendo rumbo al patio de la hermosa Mansión Nott. Cuando desaparecieron, Bill de agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Theodore.

-Ellos solo te están fastidiando y tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Ti, lo te.- Théo sonrió de lado.

-Eres nuestro hermanito y te queremos. Por más que tengas el cabello de ese color.- revolvió el cabello negro antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. De todos, para Bill, Theodore era su hermano favorito, incluso más que la pequeña Ginny, la única mujer de la familia.

-Decalo, él es mío.- masculló Ron agarrando la manita de Théo y estirándolo hacia sí.

-Ah, posesivos con nuestro mellizo, ¿eh?- Bill enarcó una ceja y también revolvió el cabello de su otro hermano. Ron se había auto impuesto cuidar de Theodore de los demás hermanos. Era en vano, porque el moreno era capaz de defenderse él solo de los ataques de los gemelos.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Arthur entrando con la bebé Ginny al salón de estudios de sus hijos.

-Ti papi, solo jugamos.- Théo se acercó a su papi con los ojos brillantes. Él estaba absolutamente fascinado con su nueva hermanita. Eso se debía a que, a pesar de su cabello rojo, Ginevra era la más parecida a él.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**TRJP**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-¿Qué haces?- Rodolphus llegó ceñudo a la cocina, cargando a su pequeño en brazos.

Frank lo miró de soslayo, pero siguió preparando la extraña comida que salía en ese libro muggle. Tenía unas inexplicables ganas de comer eso. Por la pinta sabría delicioso… si conseguía que le saliera igual.

-Cocino, ¿no vez?- respondió distraído.

El mayor del matrimonió bufó y sentó a su castañito en la sillita para bebés. Le sonrió tiernamente y se dispuso a ayudarlo a comer.

-¿Qué quieres hoy, bebé? ¿Pastas o pastel de carne?

-¡Fiedo de letas!- chilló el pequeño y rellenito Neville.

-Fideo de letras en marcha.- guiñó un ojo.

Rodolphus preparó la comida de su hijo con un movimiento de varita. Se sentó frente a él para ayudarlo con la cuchara. De vez en cuando ambos mandaban miradas disimuladas a la "madre" de la familia.

-Papi ta raro.- susurró cómplice el más pequeño mientras tomaba de su vasito su jugo de calabazas.

-Si, Nev. La verdad es que desde hace tiempo que lo noto así. Creo haberlo visto así antes, pero no recuerdo cuando.- frunció el ceño.

-Ayer… cuano me taba leyendo mi cuentito pada hacer noni (dormir), se puso a llorar.- Neville enarcó una cejita mirando a su padre.

-Que raro…- masculló Rodolphus limpiando la boquita de su hijo.

-¡Ay, no! ¡Mierda! ¡Lo he arruinado todo!

Rodolphus y Neville respingaron al oír el chillido y miraron alarmados al irritado castaño.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**TRJP**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-Zedid, ¿tu vaz a zer un Hu-Hu- frunció el ceño. Esa maldita palabra no le salía.- veno… de la mizma caza que papi?

Cedric Diggory miró sonriente a su pequeño hermanito. A Blaise parecía preocuparle mucho que él vaya a ser un Hufflepuff. Ya que los Zabini fueron toda su vida a la Casa de las Serpientes. Lo enternecía su preocupación y, sobre todo, que hablara con zetas gracias el dientecito que se le había caído hace dos días.

-Es lo más probable. ¿Por qué?

-Mami dize que eza caza es de "pededorez".

-¿Yo te parezco uno?- enarcó una ceja mirando al menor.

-¡No!- chilló alarmado. Su hermano lo era todo para él.- Pedo… yo quero que vayaz a Zlytherin como yo…

-Tú no sabes si vas a ir a _Zlytherin_.- sonrió al ver el ceñito fruncido de su hermanito. No le gustaba que bromearan con su nuevo _acento_.- Tal vez seas un Hufflepuff.

-¡Clado que no!- exclamó indignado- Yo zere una zepiente.

-Si tú lo dices…

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**TRJP**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-¿Es necesario que lo lleves cargado para todos lados?- siseó frunciendo el ceño.- Ya tiene tres años… que camine. ¬¬

-Sabes que por mi condición puedo aguantar bastante peso, Lucius. Y, aparte, no me molesta tenerlo upa.- sonrió a su cachorro y este le devolvió la sonrisa radiante.

-Lo estas mimando demasiado, Remus. Vas a hacer que se convierta en un _Gryffindor_.-dijo con desdén.

-Yo soy uno… ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Si, eso lo sé… pero Draco es un Malfoy… él debe ser y comportarse como un Slytherin.

Remus y el rubito en sus brazos fruncieron el ceño.

-Daco quere ser como papi, no como Lutius.- masculló el chiquito agarrando con fuerza el cuello de su papi.

-Oh, mi amor, no le hagas caso a Lucius. Tú vas a ser como quieras. Lo que pasa es que él esta celoso, porque tu estas pegado a mi todo el día.

-Y lo estoy con razón, ese mocoso acapara toda tu atención.

-Daco quere a papi.- dijo el rubito en defensa.

-Y papi quiere a Draco. No seas malo Lucios, nuestro bebé no va a ser chiquito toda la vida. Deberías aprovechar su niñez como yo.

-El que se está aprovechando es él.- dijo tozudo.

-Lutius malo, quere separar a papi de bebé.

-¡Tú ya no eres un bebé!

-¡Lutius malo! ¡Guita bebé!- chilló Draco lloroso.

-Lucius Malfoy, deja de atormentar a mi hijito.- reprendió Remus mirándolo enfadado.

Ante la incredulidad del rubio mayor, cuando Remus se dio la vuelta para irse con su hijo en brazos, el niño sonrió con superioridad a su padre. Parpadeó asombrado, ese hijo suyo ya era todo un manipulador a la tierna edad de tres añitos. Sin duda, era un Malfoy a toda regla, pero no sabía si alegrarse o enojarse por eso.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**TRJP**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-A ver Vincent no tenas meyo. No va a patar nada.

El pequeño hijo de los Crabbe-Pettigrew puso en duda las palabras de su amiguito Regulus Black-Snape ya que pretendía que robaran unos ingredientes del armario de su padre para hacer "algo divertido", según palabras del chico de cabello negro-azulado.

-Mmmhhh…- masculló cada vez más inseguro del asunto, pero asintió y siguió al otro niño por ese pasillo.

La cosa era peligrosa, puesto que tenían que pasar por delante de la puerta del salón principal de la mansión. Donde sabían que estaban los padres de Regulus. Se agazaparon todo lo que sus pequeños cuerpos de niños de cuatro años pudieron y comenzaron el recorrido. Sus corazoncitos latían desbocados al estar cerca del lugar. Se podían escuchar sonidos raros.

Cuando al fin estuvieron frente la puerta, echaron un vistazo dentro. Ella estaba entreabierta y dejaba ver… Vincent ladeo la cabeza confundido. El papá de Regulus estaba sentado en un sillón con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, parecía muy cansado, porque estaba rojo y jadeaba, mientras el padre estaba haciendo algo sobre sus rodillas. Se giró hacia el otro chico.

Regulus tenía una cejita enarcada.

-Ellos siempre aten eso…- murmuró.- Una vez que los descubi papi me dico que era porque se querían muto.- se encogió de hombros- Papi dice que cuano sea gane lo voy a difutar igual que él.

-Oh…

-Sigamos Vin.

Caminaron más relajados al saber que los adultos estaban ocupados. Cuando llegaron al armario de Severus, Regulus saco una llave de su bolsillo, la misma se había proclamado perdida hace unos días, pero, en realidad, él la había confiscado para poder ver que era lo que había en ese dichoso lugar.

Trajo una silla para alcanzar la cerradura y giró la llave. Dentro había todo tipo de ingredientes de pociones que te pudieras imaginar. Desde hojas de Mandrágora hasta los, imposibles de conseguir, cabellos de banshee. Tomó lo que estaba más a la alcance de su manito. Un liquido viscoso de aspecto nauseabundo, luego unas hojas negras, polvo rojo y unos ojos de sapo. Vincent iba acumulando todo en el piso, mandando miradas alarmadas a la puerta.

-Listo.- anunció sonriendo de una manera muy parecida a su papi Siri. Más un frasco que contenía algo que se movía llamó su atención. Estiró su manito, pero no lo alcanzada. Se esforzó todo lo que pudo hasta que lo toco con la punta de sus dedos, más la acción era bastante arriesgada, porque estaba de puntas de pie y los ingredientes del costado tambaleaban alarmantemente.

-Reg, ten cuida…- mas el pequeño no pudo continuar, porque la silla se fue para adelante.

Vincent vio todo en cámara lenta. La silla tambaleó, se quedo quieta, pero luego volvió hacia delante ocasionando que los frascos en su recorrido se quebraran. Perdiendo su soporte, Regulus tuvo tiempo se saltar hacia atrás en un movimiento ágil cayendo de cola al piso. También pudo ver, alarmado, como todos los frascos caían de a poco al piso, causando gran estrépito.

-¡¡¡REGULUS BLACK-SNAPE!!!

Ese era el rugido de se papi Severus.

-¡¡¡Huyamos Vinni!!!- chilló antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo, en busca de un refugio.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**TRJP**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

-_Papi…_

-Mmmhhh…

_-¿Cuándo me van a dar un hermanito?¬¬ _

Tom crispó sus labios mientras terminaba de colocar bien la túnica de su hijo Harry, de cinco años. No solo era que el niño insistía en hablar Parsél desde hace un mes, sino que hace poco esa idea de tener un hermanito no abandonaba su mente. No después de que su amiguito Draco le contara, entusiasmado, que su papi estaba embarazado. Y no solo era él, los malditos Merodeadores parecían estar de acuerdo con eso de embarazarse. Los Black-Snape ya iban por su tercer hijo, los Crabbe-Pettigrew ya tenían su segundo hijo de cinco meses y ni que decir de los Lestrange-Longbottom que ya superaban la expectativa con cinco hijos en seis años de matrimonio… bueno, eso era porque el segundo embarazo resultó ser de trillizos. Pero igual eran muchos a opinión de Tom. También podía contar a la pelirroja exasperante sabelotodo amiga de su esposo, que acababa de adoptar una niña llamaba Pansy Parkinson, junto a su esposa Narcisa Black.

-No sé, Harry. ¿Para que quieres uno?- habló en lengua normal, para instar al niño a que haga lo mismo.

_-Todos tienen uno. ¬¬_

-¿Y si todos se tiran al río, tu vas a hacer lo mismo?

_-Yo no se nadar. ¿Y que tiene que ver el río con mi hermano?_

Tom cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez esperando que la irritación, que siempre presentaba cuando hablaba con su hijito, se fuera.

-No va a haber ningún otro niño que no seas tú por el momento. Ya te lo dije.- espeto entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿_Por qué?- _murmuró con ojos llorosos.- _Tú no me quieres, ¿verdad, papi?_

_-¿Que tiene que ver que te quiera con que te demos un hermanito?-_ preguntó exasperado y algo arrepentido al ver como esos verdes, ojos iguales a los suyos, se llenaban de lágrimas.

_-Nagi dice que si quiero algo te lo pida. Siempre me has dado todo. ¿Por qué no me quieres dar un hermanito?-_ frunció el ceño.

_-Las cosas no son así de sencillas, bebé. Por favor… entiende_.- ya estaba algo desesperado. Se maldecía por cumplir cada capricho de Harry. Lo malcriaba solo por el hecho que la culpa de haber sugerido, en su momento, el aborto de este precioso ángel, aún le carcomía el alma.

-_Está bien.-_ farfulló.- _Pero… ¿Tú me quieres, verdad? _

-_Claro que si, hijo. Yo te amo, con todas mis fuerzas.-_ lo abrazó fuertemente y lo levantó del piso.

Harry se prendió de su cuello.

_-Entonces...-_ murmuró.- _¿si te digo que tire tinta sobre los papeles que estaban sobre tu escritorio? ¿Tú no vas a enojarte, verdad?_

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Tom Riddle sintió todos sus músculos tensarse. ¡Esos papeles eran importantísimos!

_-¿Estás enojado, papi?-_ murmuró Harry con su labio inferior temblando.- _Entonces… ¿no me quieres?_

El Profesor de Defensa hizo acoplo de todo su autocontrol para no explotar. Contó hasta veinte, esta vez, y le mandó una sonrisa forzada a su hijo.

_-Claro que te quiero_.- acarició su cabecita.- _Ya voy a ver que hago con los papeles._

Harry sonrió radiante y abrazó el cuello de su papi Tom. Nadie pudo apreciar la sonrisa maliciosa que se formó en los labios del pequeño. Se había salvado por muy poco, que suerte que se le ocurrió usar el tema de su hermanito. Que si no… ya auguraba un tremendo castigo.

-¿Ya están listos?- preguntó James entrando al lugar.- Debemos apurarnos si no queremos llegar tarde al cumpleaños de Pansy.

Los morenos de ojos verdes asintieron. Tom le lanzó una mirada de angustia a su despacho. Esperaba sinceramente que el desastre que ocasionó su hijito allí no sea demasiado.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**TRJP**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

A Harry no le gustaba mucho eso de ir a fiestas con tanta gente irritante. O Gryffindors, como los llamaba su padre. Él solo iba porque su amiguito Draco iba a estar allí. Su padre tampoco parecía muy contento. Él prefería quedarse en su casa a leer o a adelantar trabajo, que tenía bastante. Así que, cuando ambos entraron, venían fuertemente agarrados de la mano y con unas muecas de desdén idénticas en el rostro. James bufó exasperado.

La fiesta estaba hermosa, los niños se divertían jugando con Harry y Regulus al mando de todo. Los gemelos Weasleys miraban con sendas sonrisas maliciosas las bebidas, cosa que le dio mala espina a Tom, esperaba ansioso poderlos tener como alumnos para reformarlos.

Ellos fueron casi los primeros en llegar. Lo siguieron los Diggory, el pequeño Blaise venía agarrado de su hermano, se notaba que lo admiraba bastante o más bien intentaba lograr que, pasando más tiempo con él, no fuese a parar a la casa de Hufflepuff.

Luego de ellos se escuchó un fuerte estrépito… todo el tropel de Weasleys había llegado con los mellizos Ron y Theodore fuertemente agarrados de las manos y con los ceños fruncidos. La cara enfadada de Arthur y las sonrisas afectadas de los gemelos indicaban que otra vez estaban fastidiado a los niños. Más toda señal de enojo abandonó la cara de Ron al ver a Blaise Zabini en el lugar. Se soltó de su sorprendido hermano y corrió para abrazar a su amiguito y ponerse a hablar como los grandes amigos que eran.

Theodore lució algo decepcionado, pero solo le duró unos segundos, ya que en esos momentos la familia Lestrange entraba al lugar. La sonrisa del moreno mellizo no podía ser más feliz, sus ojitos brillaron emocionados cuando divisó a Neville. El castaño Longbottom se separó de la mano de unos de sus trillizos hermanos y fue en su encuentro, así, juntos y de la mano, buscaron a Blaise y Ron para ponerse a jugar.

A ellos les siguieron los Black-Snape. Severus se veía enfurruñado mientras cargaba a su hija Luisana, de 9 meses. Sirius sonreía socarrón mientras cargaba a Lucas, su hijo de dos años y agarraba fuertemente de la solapa de la camisa a Regulus. El niño estaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, de vez en cuando mandaba miradas enfadadas a su padre _Snivellus_. Pero cuando vio a los demás niños jugando, también se olvido se su enojo y corrió hacia ellos.

Los últimos en llegar fueron los Malfoy con el embarazadísimo Remus, de seis meses. Solo en ese momento Harry dejó los brazos protectores de su papi Tom para reunirse con el pequeño Draco y ponerse a jugar con los demás niños.

La festejada miraba embelezada sus regalos sin prestarles mucha atención a sus invitados. El pobre Vincent y el niño del matrimonio Goyle fueron atormentados por la perorata de la niña acerca de todo lo que les habían regalado sus mamis por ese día.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Bien.- gruñó Tom.

-Sé que no te gustan muchos estos tipos de reuniones, pero ten en cuenta que esto viene emparejado con la responsabilidad de ser padres.- dijo James entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mano derecha de su esposo.

-Supongo que si…

-¿De que hablaban Harry y tú antes de que llegara a buscarlos?

-¿De que va a ser?- siseó irritado.- Del maldito hermano que quiere.

Los ojos de James brillaron por unos segundos.

-¿Y que le respondiste?

-Lo mismo de siempre, que no tenemos planes de darle el hermanito.- murmuró soltando su mano y rodeando la estrecha cintura de su esposo.

-¿Seguro que no está en nuestros planes?- susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Yo quiero tener otro bebé, Tom.- murmuró girándose para mirarlo a los ojos.- Harry ya esta grande y estoy preparado criar a otro niño.

-Si es tu deseo… podemos intentarlo.

-De hecho…- James sonrió radiante.- si mis sospechas resultan ser verdaderas… no vamos a tener que _intentarlo_ demasiado.

Enarcó una ceja mirando asombrado a su joven esposo.

-¿Si…?

-¿No te has dado cuenta acaso?

Tom frunció el ceño. La verdad es que ahora que hacía memoria… si, se podría decir que había notado un tanto extraño a su amor. La misma noche pasada, James había alegado que no quería hacer el amor porque él… _olía raro_. Aquello le había parecido extraño, pero lo dejo pasar. Ahora también recordaba que los hábitos alimenticios de James estaban algo cambiados y, la otra vez, lo vio llorar viendo una telenovela muggle junto a Harry.

-Mañana iré con Madame Pomfrey para que me revise…- la voz de su esposo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.- ¿Te busco en tu despacho y vamos juntos?

-Claro, mi amor.

Tom abrazó con fuerzas a su esposo. Si resultaba ser cierto lo del embarazo, se iba a encargar de cuidar de la mejor manera a James. No iba a cometer los mismos errores y esta vez no se perdería ninguna fase del embarazo por nada.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**TRJP**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

_-¿Dices que me tienen un sorpresa?_

_-Si, Harry._

Frunció su ceño mirando dudoso a la serpiente. Sus papis habían salido temprano rumbo a Hogwarts, dejándolo a cargo de la querida Nagini. Estaba aburrido y deseaba que su papi James llegara para jugar, pero Nagini le decía que fuera paciente, que cuando llegara, seguro lo sorprendía con algo.

La chimenea hizo un gran estruendo y lo sorprendió ver que tanto James como su padre Tom llegaban a la casa, siendo que el mayor debería estar dando clases ahora. Ellos venían sonrientes y tomados de la mano. Se le hacía raro ver a su papi Tom reír de esa manera, sus sonrisas nunca pasaban de ser semis.

-Tenemos algo que decirte, mi amor.- dijo tiernamente su papi Jams e hizo ademanes con la mano para que se acerque a él.

Harry se levantó del piso donde estaba sentado hablando con su niñera y se acercó a la pareja. Alzó sus bracitos y fue Tom quien lo sentó en sus piernas.

_-¿Qué pasa?_

-Si me preguntaste que es lo que queremos decirte.- dijo su papi ceñudo- Te digo que tu sueño de este ultimo mes va a cumplirse.- sonrió.- Papi va a darte un hermanito.

Una sonrisa radiante se fue formando en el rostro del pequeño niño. Sus ojos verdes brillaron emocionados y se lanzó a los brazos de James.

-¡Que bien!- chilló ocasionado que Tom cerrara los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor.- ¡Gracias papi!

James no pudo soportarlo y dejo que las lágrimas rodaran por sus ojos. Su hijito estaba hablando nuevamente en idioma normal y se veía de lo más feliz. Miró a Tom y su corazón saltó de gozo al ver sus brillantes ojos verdes y esa sonrisa que veía muy pocas veces en él. Sin duda… la infancia de su esposo fue muy dura. Había requerido de mucha paciencia y confianza para que Tom al final terminara relatándole como fue su vida antes de venir a Hogwarts. Se había horrorizado cuando supo que él era el verdugo de su padre y abuelos, eso casi costo su matrimonio, pero el amor que sentía por Tom Riddle hizo que le perdonara todo. Sirvió de mucho ver como el mayor se comportaba con Harry, comprobó que su amor había dejado todo aquello atrás. Le costaría olvidar esa confesión, pero no iba a permitir que eso arruinara su vida.

Después de todo, Tom tenía mucho rencor hacia esas personas. El también sentiría odio por esas personas si se hubiese encontrado en la misma situación. Solo que él no hubiera llegado al asesinato…

Meneó la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y estiró un brazo para que el ojiverde se uniera al abrazo. Así, los tres, se abrazaron largo tiempo, felices por la nueva vida que se gestaba en James y que vendría a agrandar la familia.

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**TRJP**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

Tom miraba ceñudo la figura de su hijo. El Sombrero Seleccionador tapaba toda su cara y no podía ver que expresión tenía. Deseaba con todo su corazón que fuera a su casa, pero su hijo, desde que nació, pasaba demasiado tiempo con James y su pequeña hermana Amelia, más el pequeño de tres años llamado Frederic. Harry era la copia de James en todo, por eso sus esperanzas más bien estaban puestas en su hijo menor para que fuera a su casa en el futuro… y Amelia era otro cantar. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no… pero ella parecía una candidata perfecta para Hufflepuff.

Finalmente el sombrero dejó de murmurar palabras con su hijo y exclamo:

-¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!

Bufó irritado y pudo escuchar perfectamente como, a su lado, su ex-alumno: Severus Snape hacía lo mismo, quien era Profesor de Pociones desde hace unos años en Hogwarts. Muy por el contrario del director, que le estaba sonriendo de esa exasperante manera mientras sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

Lo demás no fue sorpresa. Los Nott-Weasley fueron uno cada uno a una casa, Theodore a Slytherin y Ron a Gryffindor, el chico Longbottom: Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy: Slytherin, pudo notar una mueca de tristeza en su hijo por eso. Aunque, tenía que admitir, que si lo sorprendió un poco que el chico Regulus haya ido a parar a Gryffindor, pensaba que era un perfecto Slytherin, pero resultaba que ese parecido a su papá Sirius resultó influir hasta en la Casa que fue a parar.

-¿No estas enojado?

James estaba abrazando a su esposo. Estaban en el despacho de éste luego de asistir a la selección. James y los demás Merodeadores no se habían resistido las ganas de estar presentes durante ese importante evento de sus primeros hijos. Por eso todos estuvieron en el Gran Comedor para ello.

-Ese mocoso es idéntico a ti en todo. Ya me imaginaba que iba a ser un Gryffindor.- siseó.

-Tal vez tengas a tu perfecto Sly en nuestros otros bebés…

-Eso espero.

Se besaron tiernamente durante largos minutos hasta que escucharon que Frederic bostezaba sonoramente.

-Te amo, Tom.- dijo sinceramente, conectando sus ojos avellanas con los esmeraldas.

-Yo también te amo, por todo lo que has significado en mi vida. Me salvaste de cometer muchas locuras y de eso siempre voy a estarte agradecido.

-No debes de agradecerme nada.- lo besó castamente.- Solo ámame, mímame y consiénteme.

-Pides mucho.- susurró juguetón.- Pero estaré encantado de concederte todos esos caprichos.

Volvieron a besarse, pensando en que agradecían al destino por haberlos cruzados en el mismo camino.

Y a Sirius Black… por los acontecimientos que desencadenaron aquella noche de lluvia y alcohol.

**¡¡¡Fin!!!**

-

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**TRJP**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

-

**Notas finales:** ¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡¡¡Este es el fin!!! Ship… esta locura termina acá, espero sinceramente que hayan tenido gusto de ella.

Como extra, les digo que hice un oneshot de regalo después que terminara este fic y lo voy a subir dentro de tres días en esta mi cuenta. Como dato, deben saber que, de los oneshots que he escrito… ese resultó ser el más popular XD

¡¡¡Gracias** Angeli **por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


End file.
